Rising To The Occasion
by bubbles799
Summary: What if Nathan had been rejected as a donor? What if it was up to another member to put their hand up to volunteer a kidney to save Chel's life?
1. Knocked Back

**Title: **Rising To The Occasion  
**Author: **bubbles799 (Emma)  
**Show: **_Packed to the Rafters  
_**Characters: **Rachel centred, with lots of Jake.  
**Summary: **What if Nathan had been rejected as a donor? What if it was up to another member to put their hand up to volunteer a kidney to save Chel's life?  
**Disclaimer: ***Opens purse* Nope, no PTTR ownership here.

_**Okay, we'll disregard the fact that Rachel may not be the best contention given her history. This is fan fic after all. **_

*Warning* One slightly naughty word...

"I got rejected."

The deflation in Nathan's voice was clearly evident as the youngest male Rafter walked into the Rafter's living room. Nathan, the Rafter son who had put his hand up to be tested had been knocked back. He wasn't able to give Chel, the grandmother they had only just found, the ultimate gift of life.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry," Julie said sadly as she got up to hug him. Dave and Rachel watched as mother and son hugged, the look of sadness, deflation and rejection clear on Nathan's face. Rachel also noted what she believed to be a look a failure in his eyes.

Julie felt that slight part of relief that Nathan couldn't go through with it. The thought of her youngest son, or any of her children for that matter, going through with such radical surgery scared her. Scrap that, it terrified her. But she was also feeling the devastation that Nathan was currently experiencing. Julie knew how much it had meant to her son.

"We'll have to wait three months until I can be tested again then," Dave spoke up. Julie turned back to look at her husband whilst Nathan nodded slowly. Rachel looked blank.

"Let's hope so Dad. I don't know how many other options she's going to have after that," said Nathan, walking past Julie to go and plonk himself down on the couch.

_***Karadonis House aka 'The Calamari Castle'***_

"So he got knocked back?" repeated Ben in disbelief. While Nathan continued to talk things over with their parents, Rachel had slipped next door to give his housemates the heads up in regards to the situation.

"Yep," Rachel replied simply, nodding her head continually. She was standing, one arm leaning on the dining room table, whilst Ben stood behind the bench. Melissa was standing in front of the bench, with her back leaning against it.

"Did he say why he couldn't donate?" asked Melissa curiously.

"He didn't say a lot," said Rachel, her tone sad. "He's pretty gutted."

"I bet he is. He's been focusing on it so much," agreed Mel.

"His psych test," said Ben, causing Rachel to look up at him and for Melissa to turn her head back to look in his direction. "He'd been stressing it." There was silence for a moment as no one knew what to say. "What happens to Chel now? If Dad can't donate, and Nathan can't."

"Dad gets a re-test in three months," stated Rachel. "But I don't think anyone is feeling all the confident about it."

"What'll happen to her if she doesn't get this kidney, Mel?" Ben asked his wife. Melissa didn't look quite sure on what to answer.

"Well, you can only go on dialysis for so long," replied Melissa, her tone reluctant.

"Just tell us Mel," Rachel told her sister-in-law.

"And don't sugar-coat it," added Ben. "We want to know what she's going to be in for."

"Kidney failure. If that happens, waste builds up in the body and acts like a poison. The poisoning can cause vomiting, weakness, confusion and coma."

"Shit..." Ben couldn't comprehend a better sentence to sum it up. "Should I go and see him?"

"Just leave him for now. He's talking things over with Mum and Dad. He'll probably come back here after," replied Rachel. "I just wanted to give you the heads up on what's going on. In the meantime, I'm going to go to Jake's. Call me if anything happens, alright?"

"Yeah of course. Thanks Rachel," Melissa told her, forming a small smile.

"Thanks Rach," added Ben, as Rachel turned and headed for the front door.

_***Jake's bedroom***_

"So he got rejected?" Jake's response was very similar to Ben's, in disbelief. "Wow."

"Yeah," Rachel managed. She was perched on Jake's bed, whilst he was standing up next to it.

"How's he taking it?" asked Jake, watching Rachel as she looked forward towards the wall.

"Uh, he's pretty devastated," Rachel noted, this conversation being very like the one she had had with Ben and Melissa not half an hour ago. "She needs that kidney."

"I know baby. I know," Jake told her, easing his way down onto the bed next to her. "What's the next step?"

"For Chel?" Jake nodded. "Dialysis still I guess. And there's the hope that Dad might end up being accepted. Otherwise..." Rachel paused. "I can't believe this is happening. I mean, we've only just found Chel and now look." She sunk back a little further against the wall.

"Hey," Jake tried comfortingly, putting his arm around her and pulling his girlfriend closer. He wasn't sure what else to say; what else could one say in this situation. So he just resorted to hugging her tightly.

He wasn't sure how long they had been lying there like that, but when Jake opened his eyes, he noted that outside was completely dark. And that Rachel was still asleep in the exact same position they had both been when they apparently drifted off.

The buzzing of a mobile phone to his right made Jake snap wide awake. Looking over onto the bedside table to see whether it was his phone or Rachel's phone; both were side-by-side on the table. Catching a glimpse of the light flashing on the screen of Rachel's phone, Jake carefully untangled his arm to reach and answer it, only to find that it was actually a text message. Ben flashed on the screen.

Jake was torn between waking Rachel. Deciding that it was worth running the risk of some obscene language for being awoken from her slumber, Jake reached over to shake her.

"Rach, Rach wake up. You've got a text." Rachel sleepily opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her sleep addled brain not quite taking in exactly what he said. Jake held the phone up above her and repeated his words.

"You've got a text."

"Who from?" asked Rachel, sitting up to take the phone off him. "Ben." Flipping it open, Rachel read the message, a little slower than usual, before flipping it shut again. "He said he'd let me know about how Nathan was." Jake nodded, taking in a deep breath as he leaned his head back against the wall and stretched.

"Hey, I've been thinking."

"No, you've been sleeping," Jake interrupted, teasing. Rachel smiled.

"No. About Chel." Jake looked at her again, as she was still looking up at him from her half lying, half leaning position against him and the bed.

"Oh yeah," Jake told her in reply, unsure as to what else to answer.

"What if someone else tested to see if they were a match," Rachel said tentatively, looking straight ahead to the wall. Jake paused, registering exactly what she was talking about.

"You mean someone like you?" Jake questioned, although he was fairly sure on the answer.

"Yes, me. I want to be tested to see if I'm compatible."

_**That shall be all for now. What do we think? A different alternative to what it being played out on the show. **_

_**And like I said, Rachel's history could affect things if this were the real world. So lucky this isn't the real world and just fan fic. **_

_**Would love to hear what you think... Emma x x**_


	2. Telling Mum

_**Alrighty, so I had already written this chappie on the way back from Melbourne last week. But then it disappeared. And something about this re-write is quite right...**_

_**Thank you to my reviewers last chapter **_**=) **_**Muchly appreciated. **_

"_What if someone else tested to see if they were a match," Rachel said tentatively, looking straight ahead to the wall. Jake paused, registering exactly what she was talking about. _

"_You mean someone like you?" Jake questioned, although he was fairly sure on the answer. _

"_Yes, me. I want to be tested to see if I'm compatible."_

"Whoa. Wait, you're being serious?" Jake couldn't help asking. This was just beyond crazy.

"Of course I'm being serious!" Rachel defended.

"Wow," Jake added, in a state of shock.

"Is that all you can say?" Rachel's tone was tainted with sadness. She had hoped for more than just a 'flipped out' reaction from him.

"I don't know what to say. You just sprung that on me!" Jake replied in his defence.

"I hadn't really thought about it until now. I couldn't exactly give you warning, now could I?" replied Rachel, looking down. Neither said anything for a moment, before Rachel again broke the ice. "So?"

"So?" Jake asked, stalling as he wondered what on earth to say to such a statement.

"So what do you think?" Rachel spoke slightly louder than before.

"You want me to be honest?" Jake thought he better ask. Did she want it straight, or did she want the sugar-coated version?

"As much as I suspect I'm not going to like it, I'll take straight," Rachel replied, speaking almost in monotone as she replied.

"Alright then..." Jake still spoke a little cautiously before deciding to stuff it and say how he was really feeling. "I don't like it!"

"You don't want me to," Rachel repeated a little quietly, nodding her head as she said it.

"It's so risky; that worries me," Jake reasoned. "How would you feel if I told you that I was willingly going to walk into surgery to get my kidney removed?"

"It'd be _donated, _not removed and thrown away!" retorted Rachel. "And I never said that it was going to happen; I'd have to be tested first."

"Which you're going to do," added Jake. Rachel stopped, before speaking up.

"You know what? Yes, I am. Yes I am. I'm going to be tested to see if I am a compatible match to save Chel's life." Rachel's tone was bordering on angry by this point. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to apologise for that."

Neither Rachel nor Jake said anything further. They both simply sat, before Jake thought up enough to begin speaking again.

"So this is what's happening," he said quietly.

"This is what is happening," Rachel repeated quietly. "And as much as I want your support in this, I will do it whether you want me to or not."

"Lucky I'm not going to say anything further then." Rachel looked up at him, surprised.

"But, but you just..."

"Look Rach, you freaked me out a bit, alright? You sprung it on me!" Jake smiled at her. "But if you're going to do this, I'll be there every step of the way. I promise."

"You mean that?" asked Rachel, questioningly with a small smile on her face. "You really really mean that?"

"I really really mean that," Jake replied with a laugh, leaning down to kiss her quickly. "The idea scares the hell out of me. But I know you wouldn't be doing this if you didn't do have to." Rachel moved over and laid her head down on his lap, closing her eyes. Meanwhile, Jake closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, wondering what on earth had just happened. As both drifted off to sleep, it seemed that it was going to be a night in at the Barton's.

_**Next Morning *Rafter House***_

Rachel drove into her parent's house the following morning, her head clouded with different questions, thoughts and assumptions. As the little red Beetle came to a halt behind Dave's open electrical van, Rachel didn't move, instead keeping her hands glued to the steering wheel. Jake looked over at his girlfriend, seeing her expression fixed ahead and hands still gripped to the wheel.

"Are you going to tell them?" Rachel took in a deep breath after he asked this.

"I don't know. Maybe if it comes up and feels like a good time," Rachel replied eventually, breaking her trance of looking ahead, turning to face Jake.

"Ugh, you think it'll come up easily in conversation. With Nathan's rejection and all?" Jake asked sceptically.

"Probably not. I don't know," Rachel admitted as she put her hands over her face. "But until I know, don't say anything to Dad, or anyone."

"Of course baby," Jake told her with a smile, looking up as he saw Dave rounding the back of the van with a drill. Dave slowed as he saw his daughter and his worker sitting in the car. "Come on," Jake said, opening up the passenger side door and climbing out. Rachel hesitated slightly before doing the same, plastering a smile on her face.

"Working on a Saturday, what is this Dad?" Rachel said, attempting a cheery tone as she stepped out of the driver's side door.

"You're not sick of that car yet Jake?" asked Dave as he looked up from the back of the van. "I don't think it even lasted me a day before it drove me crazy."

"Hey, you want him to work or not?" retorted Rachel. Dave smiled and turned back to the van, whilst Rachel met Jake in between the two vehicles.

"I'll see you after work?" questioned Jake.

"Absolutely!" agreed Rachel, a smile on her face as she leant up to kiss him before heading inside.

_***Rafter House, Indoors***_

"Good night?"

Rachel stopped suddenly at hearing her mother's voice coming out of the bedroom as she padded down the hallway. Taking a couple of steps back until she was back in range of the doorway, Rachel entered the bedroom. Julie was sitting on the bed, her back against the top of the bed. Ruby was fast asleep in her arms.

"Yeah, it was a good night. A lot of sleeping." Rachel smiled when Julie raised her eyebrows. "Sleeping, you know the kind where you close your eyes, fall into the darkness and dream?" Rachel's tone was sarcastic, as Julie laughed slightly.

"Okay," surrendered Julie. Rachel came to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching out to stroke her baby sister's head.

"How's Nathan?" asked Rachel, looking up at her mother as she tucked one leg underneath her.

"We haven't seen him since he left here yesterday afternoon; we wanted to give him some space." Julie re-arranged her arms as she spoke, shifting the weight of baby Ruby slightly.

"Ben text me last night and said that he didn't say much."

"It'll take some time. He feels like he's let Chel down," Julie reported.

"But he hasn't."

"Oh, of course not darling," replied Julie to Rachel's comment. "We know that; it might just take him some time to get used to that himself."

The motherly instinct in Julie alerted her to something just by watching her oldest daughter. Rachel was looking directly at Ruby, her expressions appearing distracted. She seemed to be a million miles away.

"Are you okay?" Rachel's head snapped up quickly at Julie's question. At first it seemed as though Rachel was going to answer with your stock-standard 'I'm fine'. But when she eventually spoke, it was nothing like that.

"Jake and I, we talked," Rachel eventually said. Julie furrowed her brow a little. 'Talking' never sounds positive. When Rachel didn't seem to be talking any further, it was left to Julie for push further.

"And?" Julie was slightly hesitant as she asked the question. She had witnessed first hand how happy Rachel had been of late, much of which had been thanks to Jake.

"Oh no, nothing like that!" Rachel was quick to point out as she gauged her mother's looks. "No, we're okay."

"But there is something going on though, isn't there?" said Julie. Rachel looked up from Ruby to her Mum, before nodding slowly.

"Yeah there is." Rachel stopped, debating exactly whether this was the right time she and Jake had talked about.

"Well are you going to tell me?" asked Julie, laughing as she shook her head.

"Nathan can't donate to Chel. But that doesn't mean I might not be a compatible match."

Shock and surprise was what Julie Rafter felt, hearing her oldest daughter, her firstborn, say something along those lines.

"And you can save the freak outs and over reacting; Jake already beat you to it," Rachel added.

"When did you decide this?" Julie eventually summed up enough words to form a coherent response.

"I haven't decided anything," Rachel added quickly. "But Jake and I just talked about it last night." Rachel paused before continuing. "Look, I know it's a big risk. I know that," Rachel interrupted Julie's thoughts. "But this is Chel's life. I think that's what's important here."

"I know you're old enough to make your own decisions. But this is a really big decision," Julie spoke honestly. "You can't just make it over night."

"And as I said, I haven't made any choices! I only even suggested it last night. And I know the risks. I'm not fourteen." Rachel paused. "I know you mean well and I know you care, but I thought all this through last night. I went and talked about all this with Jake. And, just like I told him, I haven't made any decisions; I just want to be tested to see if it is a possibility."

"And what did Jake say about you doing this?" Julie looked down at Ruby, whilst Rachel continued to look at her mother's face.

"He was worried about the risks too," replied Rachel. "But he also said he'd support me."

"It's not that I'm not going to support you. I just want you to make the right choice; it's not something to decide lightly," Julie watched Rachel's expressions. "Just think about things, okay?"

"I promise."

_**That's it for now. My aim is to try and update this as quickly as possible; I want to keep this flowing as things come to mind. I think that's my problem with 'Disapproval'. I pause for too long and it gets harder and harder to write. Whereas, with my previous Sea Patrol fic 'Underlying Facts', I was updating daily and everything was still flowing. I don't know. **_

_**Anyway, so I'm off tomorrow for a couple of days. We'll see how much time I get to write, but I'll try updating as soon as possible. In the meantime, please review! Emma x x**_


	3. Working Up The Courage

_**Alrighty, so here we have the next update. Bit on the same lines as the last chapter and dull (I know), but I feel that it's important to include the 'tellings' to the family. Just bare with me. **_

_**Anyway, so I arrived down in south Western Australia to 'fine-tune' a production by school kids. So excited and day one, we had a blast. Fingers crossed it all goes to plan. And don't even ask how I got this done. Somewhere on the hour and fifteen minute flight, with a little more added tonight. But wow, an update so soon! I am on a roll. **_

_**Thank you to quonoeye and aussiebabe290 for reviewing last chapter. **_

***Later that day, afternoon***

Rachel crossed the front lawn of the Rafter's house, before walking the short distance to make it next door. Walking up the terraced front, Rachel knocked swiftly on the door, before taking a step back to wait. It wasn't long before Rachel heard the recognisable footsteps coming from behind the door. The main door was swung open to reveal Ben.

"Hey Rach. I thought you were with Jake?"

"He's gone to work with Dad," replied Rachel, stepping in as Ben stood back to allow her to enter. "How's Nathan?"

"We haven't seen him yet," answered Ben, walking in front of Rachel to cross to the kitchen. "You want a drink?" Rachel shook her head in response.

"Where's the rest of your 'people'?" asked Rachel with a smile. "You look like a bit of a loner."

"Your hilarious. Nah, Carbo's at work, Mel's in the shower. You already know where Nathan is," replied Ben with a cheeky grin.

"Do you think I could go talk to him?" Rachel asked. Both her and Ben looked towards the staircase, considering Nathan.

"He hasn't come out yet. But be my guest," replied Ben, moving to open the fridge. Rachel nodded and headed for the stairs, taking them one by one.

She reached the door she knew her youngest brother would be in. Rachel gave it a gentle knock, before opening the door enough to pop her head in. Nathan was lying with flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was still in the same shirt he had been wearing the previous day and his bed didn't appear to have been slept in.

"Hey you." Rachel moved over towards the bed. Nathan turned his head slightly at hearing her enter. Rachel didn't say anything further at this point; she merely went and sat on the bed, causing Nathan's head to move at the shift in weight.

"You want to talk?" Rachel asked, after the silence had lasted several minutes.

"There's not really a lot to talk about. I got rejected as a donor," Nathan replied, his voice in almost monotone.

"Yeah, I know. And that's kinda what I want to talk to you about." Nathan, still lying on the bed, turned his head to face his older sister.

"I'm not going to be induced in some depressive coma Rachel. I don't need another councillor," Nathan told her.

"I'm not here to counsel you. I'm your big sister Nathan," Rachel told him. "I'm just here if you need me."

"Thanks." It was quiet, and it was short, but they were meaningful words that Nathan spoke. Rachel smiled slightly, and made a decision in her mind.

"Hey Nathan. Look, ah, there's something I want to tell you," Rachel faltered slightly on her words. "Actually, I _need _to tell you."

"Well then, are you going to tell me?" Nathan replied in a sarcastic tone. Rachel thumped his shoulder, to which he replied. "Hey alright! I'm listening."

"I'm going to give it a go," Rachel started, not knowing what more to say.

"Give what a go?" Nathan asked with a yawn, rubbing his eyes. "Skydiving?"

"No stupid. I'm going to see if I'm a compatible match for Chel." Nathan sat up at this, not sure if he had heard his sister correctly. Before he had the chance to say anything further though, Rachel spoke again. "Look, I'm not trying to take anything away from what you did. I'm not. You did an amazing thing Nathan."

"Oh yeah, so amazing that it's not even going ahead," Nathan remarked as he pulled himself up to lean against the wall.

"Don't start. It's still amazing," Rachel replied firmly. "Anyway, I'm doing it because if I turn out to be a positive match, we could very well get to keep Chel in our lives. She missed everything until now; we can't lose her already." Nathan nodded.

"That's really good Rachel. I can't save her life, but maybe you can," Nathan reasoned, to which Rachel nodded.

"Exactly. It's not about me trying to outdo you or rub anything in. We all want the same thing," added Rachel.

"To save Chel," Nathan finished for her.

"Yeah," said Rachel, nodding her head. "Are you okay if I go ahead with testing?" Nathan paused, before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah I am." Nathan's smile stayed. "And when you decide you want to go and talk to the clinic, I'll come with you if you want. I went through that part of the process. It's just an offer, but..." Rachel cut him off, reaching forward to pull her brother into a tight hug, a tear rolling slowly down her face and landing on his shirt shoulder.

"Thank you."

_***Karadonis House* Kitchen**_

Rachel came back down the stairs to head back out. Nathan had gotten up and headed for the shower after Melissa had come out. Reaching the bottom step, Rachel took a few paces towards the kitchen, where Melissa was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and eating an apple. Whilst Ben was doing something at the bench.

"Hi Rachel," Melissa said as Rachel neared the table, smiling warmly.

"Hey," Rachel replied, rubbing her arms as if she was cold. But she wasn't cold, possibly just a little jittery after the conversation she had just had with her youngest brother.

"How is he?" asked Ben, looking up from the bench. Rachel thought about her words, before nodding with a realising smile.

"He's okay. He's just gone for a shower." Ben threw down the tea towel he had been holding, moving over to take a seat next to Melissa at the table.

"Good, we don't have to call in the shrinks in white coats then," to which, Melissa thumped him. "Hey!"

"But we talked," Rachel continued. "And I've made a decision, and I don't want you guys to be left out."

"Okay..." Ben replied hesitantly. "You're not moving to Africa or anything are you?"

"Africa?..." both Rachel and Melissa replied with a laugh.

"I was just asking..." Ben said quietly. Rachel laughed.

"Well no. But I am going to see if I am compatible to donate a kidney to Chel." Melissa and Ben both didn't say anything, both too stunned to speak.

"Nathan can't. That's one thing. But he's not the only one who can try," Rachel continued.

"I can too," Ben said in realisation, it all clicking at hearing Rachel's news.

"Wait, let's look at that if it comes to it, alright?" Rachel took a seat at the table opposite the couple.

"You really thought about this," said Melissa. "I think it's really good if it's something you want to do."

"I want Chel to be in our lives," concluded Rachel. "Simple as that."

"She missed all our childhoods," added Ben. "She should at least be here now."

"Exactly. Look, nothing's definite yet. It's just something I was thinking about. But I didn't want to keep this from you," said Rachel.

"Have you told Mum?" asked Ben. "She flipped out about Nathan, remember?"

"We spoke. She's not thrilled on the idea," replied Rachel. "But she knows that she can't make the decision for me. Besides, she gave Nathan her support in the end." Ben nodded.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Rachel said, standing up again. "Let me know if anything happens with Nathan."

"Sure. Bye Rachel!" called out Melissa as Rachel headed out towards the hallway near the door.

"Bye Rach," added Ben, quietly. With Rachel gone, Ben turned to his wife. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow," agreed Mel.

_***Rafter House* Rachel's Bedroom**_

Rachel was lying on her bed, her laptop opened as she used her fingers on the mouse square, scrolling up and down the page she was on.

Looking up when she heard a knock on the door, Rachel saw her Mum stick her head around the door, a mug in her hand. Rachel groaned as she pulled herself up from the lying on her chest position, sitting cross legged on the bed. Julie smiled as she neared the bed, before holding the mug out towards her daughter.

"Hot chocolate." Rachel laughed before accepting the drink. Julie sat down on the edge of the bed, following her daughter's gaze to the computer screen still open.

"Sounds so scary," Rachel admitted before taking a sip of the warm drink. Julie smiled slightly at her daughter and nodded.

"It is. It's not a simple day surgery Rach."

"I know, but this is about life and death," replied Rachel, taking a breath in. "But how do you get over the initial fear? That's what's going to stop me."

"You be yourself and you be brave," Julie smiled. "You do it because you think it's what's right." Rachel smiled, setting the mug down on the bedside table before shuffling over to her Mum and hugging her tightly. Julie hugged her back just as tight, and they sat there for several moments. A knock at the door caused them to draw apart again, both looking up in the direction of the door.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting?..." queried Jake as he took on step inside the door.

"No, come in," replied Julie cheerily. Jake didn't fail to miss Rachel as she wiped what appeared to be tears from off her cheeks. Breaking everyone's thoughts, was the cry of infant Ruby.

"That'll be me," announced Julie, standing up and heading for the daughter. Jake watched her go, before joining Rachel on the bed. He caught a glimpse at the computer screen as he sat, everything making sense.

"I take it you told your Mum?" he asked, trying to look directly at Rachel.

"Yeah I did. She picked something was up the moment I set foot back in the house," Rachel laughed nervously, and Jake joined in. "I also told Ben and Mel." Rachel paused. "And Nathan."

"How did Nathan feel about it?" said Jake.

"He was all for it. Actually made him smile that there might be another option for Chel." Rachel wiped another stray tear track from her face. "Now to tell Dad."

"So it's decided then?" Rachel looked up when Jake asked this last question.

"Yeah. It's what I want to do. I don't want to lose Chel when we've barely gotten the chance to get to know her," Rachel admitted honestly. Jake nodded, looking down. Rachel caught his glance, which prompted her to speak again. "I know you don't feel happy about this. Trust me, I'm not exactly jumping for joy. But it's something I want to do." Rachel paused. "But that said, I don't expect you to just shut-up and accept it. You don't have to stick around and support me with this. But you have to understand that this is something I want to do. _Need _to do."

"Rach, I already told you. I'll be here for you, every step of the way. Doctor's appointments, healthy kick diet whatevers..." Jake laughed at his own words, causing Rachel to do the same. Neither spoke for several minutes, but when the silence was broken, it was Rachel that did it.

"Is Dad home?" Jake nodded simply.

"Then this is the time. I'm going to tell him," Rachel stood up determined. Jake remained on the bed, looking up.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay. I'll be back soon though," Rachel told him with a smile, gliding out of the room and down the hallway.

A matter of minutes later, it was in the shed/office that Rachel found her Dad. Collecting up some wires from the work bench, Dave turned around when Rachel called out hello.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

_**Wrapped... for now. Like I said, these are dud chapters, but I think it's necessary. **_

_**I promise to update as soon as possible, whenever that may be. In the meantime, would love to hear your thoughts...**_


	4. Tellings

_**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been uber busy. Insanely busy! I haven't even really been online, hence why I haven't been reviewing. This afternoon, I promise. **_

_**Thank you to those that reviewed. Much appreciated. And without further ado…**_

You're serious about this?" Shock was evident on Dave Rafter's face when his eldest daughter, and child, came to tell him of what she was tossing up doing. To his question, Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I am." Rachel didn't say anything more, simply watching her Dad. "Do you want to sit down?" she finally asked, anything to break the silence. Dave laughed.

"No, no I'm fine," he chuckled. "You just took me for surprise."

"Didn't guess that one huh?" Rachel said nodding, making conversation.

"I was expecting something like you're moving out or you're pregnant or…"

"Dad!"

"Alright, I'll stop," concluded Dave. "When are you getting tested?"

"I'm not sure; it was only brought up last night. I just wanted to tell you," Rachel swallowed.

"I'll admit the idea scares the hell out of me," said Dave honestly. "But you know we'll be here for you, every step of the way." Rachel scrunched up her face as the tears started to sneak out from her eyes and she stepped forward. Dave wrapped his daughter in a hug, just like he had done so many times before.

_**Rafter House **_

Jake was sitting on the lounge chair in the Rafter's living room, staring at the off television screen. Julie walked back in, having put Ruby back down.

"You can turn it on you know," Julie spoke out loud, causing Jake to break out of his trance and look towards the kitchen.

"Oh, there'd be nothing on anyway." Julie nodded at his response, not failing to notice the absence of her daughter.

"Where's Rachel?" she questioned.

"In the shed I think," replied Jake, shifting his weight on the couch whilst still looking at Julie. "Telling Dave." Julie nodded, before walking towards the sink.

"You want a coffee Jake?" Julie called out, although Jake couldn't see her behind the edge of the wall.

"Not for me Mum," answered Rachel instead as she re-entered the house, causing Jake to turn back towards where she had entered, and for Julie to step back from the sink. Dave was standing behind Rachel.

"I'll have one," Dave finally spoke, stepping passed Rachel and heading towards his wife in the kitchen.

"You can come with me," Rachel said quietly to her boyfriend. Jake nodded, standing up and following her back out the door she had come through moments ago to the backyard.

"We've got a lot to talk about too," Dave told Julie, now that Rachel and Jake had left the room. Julie nodded in agreement.

_**Rafter Backyard**_

"Dad didn't disagree," Rachel told Jake when they were out in the backyard. "I mean, he isn't exactly thrilled by the idea, but that's not unexpected."

"And if he'd said anything different, would it have stopped you?" Jake asked, his voice teasing.

"No, probably not," Rachel admitted. "But it would have made me think." Jake nodded. "Wow, this is really happening," Rachel added, as if it had only just hit her.

"And you're sure you'd thought this through?" Jake again teased, earning a punch from Rachel to his upper arm. "You're doing a good thing Rach." Rachel smiled gratefully at him.

"I'm going to talk to Nathan later and ask how he went about getting the process started for testing," said Rachel.

"Do you want me to come with you? You know, when you get it done?" offered Jake.

"I don't even know when it'll be. It will probably be small anyway," replied Rachel. "I'll see."

"You guys got any coffee?" Rachel and Jake both turned to look over towards the fence, where Ben was perched peering over.

"Hi brother," replied Rachel sarcastically. "Yeah it's at the supermarket." Ben glared at her. "Mum's making some now," Rachel eventually told him, causing Ben to push himself over the fence and land on the Rafter's grass.

"Very civilised mate," Jake laughed.

"We have a front door you know Ben," added Rachel, her voice dripping with both sarcasm and amusement. Ben laughed humorously before rolling his eyes and proceeding into the family home.

"So where were we?" Jake asked once Ben was out of earshot.

"Testing," replied Rachel.

"You know, I think you are forgetting one fairly important thing here though Rach," said Jake. Rachel looked confused, her gaze question. "Chel." Rachel swallowed and nodded.

"I had thought about it. I probably should have told her first," admitted Rachel. "But I was sort of…"

"Putting it off," Jake finished for her.

"I just know how much she didn't want Nathan doing it. I'm guessing she's going to put up a fight again," reasoned Rachel.

"You should still tell her soon," said Jake. "She'll have to know for testing procedures and whatever."

"I will, just not today, okay?" Rachel was half pleading with him not to say anything. "Just let me think more about it tonight."

"Of course baby. All the time you need," nodded Jake.

"Hey, do you want to go out tonight? Dinner or something?" Rachel asked, distracting herself.

"Yeah sure. Why don't we go for dinner and then catch a movie?" added Jake.

"Sounds perfect," concluded Rachel, leaning up to kiss him.

_**Next Day, Rachel's bedroom**_

Timing was ticking over the next morning at the Rafter house. Dave and Ted were flitting around making toast and coffee, Julie was tending to Ruby. However in Rachel's room, both her and Jake were still snoring.

Rachel rolled over sleepily, letting her eyes open slowly and looking at the glowing digital clock next to the bed.

"Holy crap. Jake get up!" Rachel got up quickly, pulling the blankets off Jake in her hurry, to which he groaned. "We're going to be late!"

"Did you have to do that?" groaned Jake, reaching around blindly for the blankets, his eyes still sleepy. "It's cold."

"Did you not hear me?" Rachel demanded, snatching back the blankets Jake had managed to half pull back over himself.

"I heard you. But I'm not going to be late," Jake replied with a smirk. "I'm already at work."

"Oh, it's alright for some," said Rachel grumpily, picking up a pillow and ditching it at his head. "Isn't it?" There was no detectable movement or sound coming from Jake. "Jake!"

"Alright, alright. I'm up," Jake folded, sitting up slowly. "Calm down."

"I'll give you calm down," Rachel said under her breath as she pulled back the door, headed for the bathroom. Jake, meanwhile, rested back slightly, rubbing at his eyes. And then he heard her again.

"Come on Mum! I'm going to be late for work. You've got all day to use the bathroom!" And he couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be a long day….

_**Midday, Rachel's lunchbreak**_

Instead of heading to a café like she usually did with her workmates at lunch time, Rachel headed for the house of her grandmother. Rachel pulled the red beetle up out the front, pausing as she took the key out of the ignition. She looked up towards the house, before taking a deep breathe and grabbing her handbag. Shutting and locking the driver's door, Rachel began the way up to the front door.

Having reached the doorway, Rachel knocked. It didn't seem like anyone was going to answer. She had just turned around to leave when the door was pulled open, Chel standing there.

"Rachel," Chel smiled. "Come in."

"Thanks," smiled Rachel politely, clutching her long handled bag more as she stepped inside. Chel shut the door, before overtaking Rachel and leading her to the kitchen.

"Would you like a tea or a coffee?" offered Chel, hesitating before she went to take a seat.

"I'll have a tea. But I'll make it," replied Rachel, heading for the kitchen cupboards. "Would you one?"

"Please," said Chel. "Aren't you working today?"

"Ah, yeah I am," said Rachel, picking up two cups and placing them on the bench top. "I'm on my lunchbreak."

"I'm glad you visited," smiled Chel, watching as Rachel put the tea bags into each cup.

"I sort of have something I want to tell you," Rachel blurted out. She had started; she couldn't back out now. "But the thing is, I don't think you're going to like it, but I really think…"

"I'm not going to know unless you tell me," Chel said with a laugh at Rachel's babbling. Rachel obviously realised what she'd done, so she apologised.

"Sorry." Lifting the cups from the bench, Rachel placed one in front of Chel and one in front of herself, seating herself down on the edge next to Chel.

"Is everything okay?" asked Chel, doubts plaguing her mind as Rachel still hadn't spoken.

"You see I'm not sure," replied Rachel, alarming Chel just that little bit more. "I've been thinking about you and Nathan. And what happened." Rachel paused and went to look for an expression from Chel, but her face was limited. "I've been thinking…"

"No Rachel. I can't," Chel interrupted.

"You haven't even heard me out."

"I don't need to," Chel replied. "I can't let you do that Rachel."

"Chel, we've only just found you. I don't want to lose you; none of us do," Rachel tried reasoning. "I want to see if I'm a match. Please."

_**Finished…for now. I am hoping (fingers crossed nothing changes) that I'll be doing a lot of writing on Friday. I have a break to 'rest' before the next performance I'm watching is. I would like to update both 'Disapproval' and this story, and hopefully work a bit more on another fic series I've had an idea for. Big plans… let's see if they happen!**_

_**In the meantime, reviews are love…**_


	5. First Steps

_**So I've finished off 'Disapproval' today. Next step of writing on my (free) day? Working on this one!**_

_**Happy to hear you've been liking it so far. Thank you to my ever loyal reviewers. **_

_"No Rachel. I can't," Chel interrupted._

_"You haven't even heard me out."_

_"I don't need to," Chel replied. "I can't let you do that Rachel."_

_"Chel, we've only just found you. I don't want to lose you; none of us do," Rachel tried reasoning. "I want to see if I'm a match. Please."_

"There was a big part of me that was relieved when Nathan was rejected as a donor," confessed Chel. "Because it meant he wouldn't have to go through anything so drastic."

"But that also means we have a higher chance of losing you," reasoned Rachel. "Please Chel. As I said, we aren't ready to lose you when we've only just found you. You missed your first three grandchildren grow up; at least watch Ruby grow up."

"I just don't want you to go through such a big risk. You've still got your whole life ahead of you. I'm old; I had a life," said Chel.

"You've had your adventures. But you haven't had your family," added Rachel. "It's time for you to have that family."

"Have you spoken to your parents about this?" Chel turned the conversation around.

"It's my choice Chel."

"Have you spoken to them?" Chel asked again, determined.

"Yes." Plain and simple, Rachel spoke.

"And what did they say about it?" asked Chel.

"That's it's my choice. And that they'd support me if it went ahead," Rachel's tone was firm. "Chel, please let me help."

"Alright," Chel eventually said. "We'll test. Then we'll see what happens." Rachel said nothing more, she simply smiled.

_**Barton House**_

Rachel knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. By the time she had finished work, it had become dark. She had been distracted all afternoon, so it probably had taken her longer to finish than normal. Afterwards, she had stopped for fish and chips on the way home, then headed for Jake's house.

The door opened and it was Grace's face she saw in the stream of light from the porch light.

"Oh hi Rachel, come in," Grace said cheerily. It was a far cry from the Grace that used to be oh so opposed to the idea of Jake and Rachel dating.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Rachel asked politely as she stepped into the hall.

"Of course not!" Grace shut the door behind Rachel. "I was just about to start on some dinner."

"Oh, I brought some fish and chips if you haven't started," said Rachel, holding up the bag. "Thought you I'd give you guys the night off."

"Lovely," replied Grace moving down the hall. Rachel came into the lounge area, spotting Jake on the sofa.

"Hey baby," he said once he saw her. He stood up and came over to her, kissing her softly on the lips. "Your Mum said you weren't home, so I came back here."

"Had a lot to do," Rachel replied. "And I was a bit distracted." Jake nodded, moving with her to go and sit back on the couch. "Where's Alex?"

"He's meeting up with a friend," Grace replied. "Apparently."

"Mum's having one of her 'over-protective' parent moments," Jake teased. Grace rolled her eyes.

"It's alright. Try having a baby in the house; that's my parents 24/7," added Rachel with a smile. Grace turned back to the kitchen, leaving Jake and Rachel relatively on their own.

"It's going ahead," she told him quietly.

"You got tested already?" asked Jake, surprised.

"No silly. I mean with Chel," replied Rachel.

"Oh, right. So you told her?" said Jake, rubbing Rachel's arm. She nodded.

"Yeah. She said no at first. Then I started talking..."

"And she said yes to shut you up?" laughed Jake. Rachel turned and playfully glared at him.

"Probably." Neither spoke further.

_**Three days later  
Rafter House**_

Rachel was standing near the cars, waiting for Nathan. She had taken him up on the offer to go along when she went and spoke to the centre about being a possible candidate for Chel. She fiddled with her jacket sleeve nervously, not noticing herself that she was doing it.

A few steps away, Jake and Dave loading equipment and tools into the van for their jobs today. Dave looked up at Rachel waiting, then looked at Jake. Dave gave him a small smile before walking over towards Rachel.

"Rachel." Rachel turned around at hearing her Dad's voice.

"Sorry, I was... a million miles away," replied Rachel sheepishly.

"I just wanted to say good luck for today," he smiled at her awkwardly. "You know what you're doing is brave."

"Thanks Dad," said Rachel, stepping forward and hugging him tightly. Dave moved away, feeling that bit worried about knowing what his daughter was getting up to today. He knew that nothing drastic would be taking place today, yet there was still that niggling feeling.

Jake crossed paths with Dave as he made his way out to talk to Rachel too. Rachel, seeing her boyfriend walking over, didn't say anything, just flung her arms around his neck and hugged tight. Jake didn't say anything either, just holding her in his embrace. It seemed like forever when she finally let go and look at him properly.

"You'll call me if you need me, won't you?" asked Jake.

"I'll have Nathan with me anyway," Rachel replied.

"You never know," added Jake. Rachel nodded. "You'll be fine baby," said Jake, leaning down to kiss her. "Good luck!"

"You ready to go Rach?" called out Nathan as he crossed over from Carbo's house to the Rafter house. She nodded.

"See you later," she told Jake, walking over to join Nathan in his car.

"You're nervous," Nathan said, watching as his sister opened the passenger side door before they both sat in.

"Shut up!" replied Rachel.

"Snapping you out of it. Something to distract you," replied Nathan, smiling teasingly as he started the car.

_**Doctor's Office**_

"So Rachel, you tick all the right boxes so far," the doctor told her. "You'll need to speak with the councillor, and there will be the physical tests, but so far you fit the bill."

"That's good," was the only thing Rachel could muster up. Nathan was sitting in a chair next to Rachel, and looked from the doctor to her.

"You're in here for the same reason as Nathan, yes?" questioned the doctor, to which Rachel nodded. "I think what you are doing is admirable. Especially for a family member you've only recently become acquainted with."

"That's exactly why I, we," Rachel paused and looked at Nathan, "wanted to do this. We've only just gotten to meet her. She missed our whole lives; we want to get to know her even more." The whole time Rachel was talking, the good doctor had been nodding his head and listening intently.

"Your motives are justified," said the doctor. "With everything we've spoken about, do you still want to proceed? There's no shame in pulling out."

Rachel barely even had to think.

"No, this is what has to happen. In order for Chel to live, she needs a kidney," replied Rachel. "And it may just happen to be me that can give that to her." Her tone was determined, something the doctor didn't miss.

"So we're proceeding with the testing?" He had to say this. Rachel nodded. "Is tomorrow going to be good for you?"

"Tomorrow's great," replied Rachel almost instantly. "The sooner the better."

_**Nathan's Car, Outside Doctors Office**_

"Well, that was quicker than I expected," said Rachel once both were in the car. "A lot quicker."

"You could have made an appointment to give you a few days to wrap your head around everything," said Nathan, looking over at his sister in the passenger seat.

"No, sooner is better. Less chance for me to be a coward and pull out," replied Rachel.

"You wouldn't be a coward for pulling out," Nathan almost immediately said. "And you know Chel wouldn't think like that."

"Yeah, I know that," Rachel sighed. "And I want to do this. I've said it so many times that I don't want us to lose Chel."

"But it's still a tough decision," finished Nathan. "I know Rach. Remember, I've been there."

"Hey, thanks for coming today. Mum offered, but could you imagine her taking Ruby in there?" Rachel said with a laugh. "I mean, I love her and all, but I'd be better off on my own. And who knows what Jake'd be like."

"It's fine. I offered, remember? Just thought it might be easier going with someone whose already been there," shrugged Nathan.

"Well thank you. I appreciate it," finished Rachel. Nathan smiled at her one last time before starting the car to head for home.

_**Later that afternoon, Rafter House.**_

Rachel was sitting in her room later that day. She hadn't had the chance to talk with her mother yet; she'd been preoccupied with Ruby as usual. Dave and Jake were still at work and Ted was out for the day, presumably with Chel. Rachel knew that Chel had told her grandfather about what was going on. Chel had said she'd would for Rachel, a fact that Rachel was thankful for.

Sitting around and doing a few tasks later, Rachel heard a knock at the door and the door slowly opened. It had only been resting; she hadn't shut it properly. So at the pressure of the knock, it had opened to reveal Jake, still in his clothes from work.

"Hey you," Rachel said with a smile as he came in and sat on the bed. She closed her laptop and put it gently on the bedside table.

"Should I just ask how today went?" he asked straight out.

"So far so good," replied Rachel. I've got to have the physical tests, but they seem to think I'm a good candidate. We'll see how it goes."

"That's good news, isn't it?" asked Jake hesitantly. Rachel nodded. "So when are you getting those physical things done?"

"Tomorrow." Rachel didn't fail to notice the look of surprise on Jake's face. "I know, right?"

"That was, quicker, than I expected."

"Yeah, for you and me both," added Rachel.

"S'pose it's better though. Get it over and done with," concluded Jake.

"Which brings me to my question. Will you come with me? Tomorrow I mean," queried Rachel. "I'll even talk to Dad for you."

"Of course I will," replied Jake, as if there was no other possible answer. "I said I'd be there for you. Your Dad should be cool about it anyway."

"Yeah, I'd say so. He's hardly going to want me to go on my own." Rachel stopped. "Thank you."

"You say thank you far too much," Jake teased. "It was a promise. You don't make promises you can't keep."

_**I shall be leaving it there again. Well, productive day, I must say. Two updates? What is wrong with me? My muse must be back!**_

_**Read and review would be lovely...**_


	6. Go Ahead?

_**Well hello people! Here I am. I had lunch with a gorgeous little boy today, who has bravely been fighting cancer for half his life. He's such an inspiration and I'll dedicate this chapter to him, given he inspired me to write more. **_

_**Doctors Office, Two Weeks Later**_

"So I'm cleared?" Rachel sat in shock.

"Yes, hundred percent, entirely cleared. You're good to go," the doctor smiled. Rachel didn't say anything further. Rachel had had the physical tests done previously. She was now on her final visit to decide whether she was to be a donor or not.

With Jake having nearly fainted when she was getting her physicals done, Rachel had dragged Nathan along as well, being both a support to her and Jake. Nathan, having been there before. She'd told him not to come if it was too hard; after all this final meeting had been it for Nathan. But Nathan had told her in response that he had offered already and wanted to be there for his sister.

Which left them here, back in the doctor's office, with the news that Rachel was one hundred percent left to become a donor for Chel. Part of Rachel was relieved that she finally had an answer; all the waiting around had driven her insane. The other part had reality hit, with what was next fully cementing themselves in her mind.

"On the day of surgery, both yourself and the person you are donating to, in this case your grandmother, will be admitted to the hospital suite. Once you're all signed in, the nurses will insert an IV to give you fluids," the doctor explained. "Your surgeon will then come in and go over things with you again."

"Are you the doctor doing the, uh," Jake asked, not finishing his sentence. Rachel and Nathan both looked at him, having it been one of the first times Jake had actually spoken.

"Surgery? No, I'm not," the doctor replied. "You'll be handed over to Doctor Natasha Bennett. She'll be doing the surgery."

"Okay," said Rachel, attempting to absorb everything he was saying.

"Alright, so when it's time for the surgery, you'll be taken up to theatre, where the anaesthesiologist will administer the anaesthetic," added the doctor. "That's when it'll begin the actual surgery part."

"Alright. How long will I have to stay in hospital for?" asked Rachel.

"That varies between people. Provided there are no complications," all three paled at the word 'complications', "I'd say about six to seven days." Rachel nodded slowly.

"We'll need to book you in for the surgery date. You'll need to organise your work situation also," the doctor continued. "You do know you'll be unable to work for several weeks afterwards?" Rachel nodded blankly.

"Ah yeah, I'll sort it out," she replied.

"I'll sign this for you and you can present it to your employers as well," the good doctor added, lifting a piece of paper, not that anyone could read it that quickly.

Rachel looked to her right, seeing Jake staring straight ahead whilst gripping her hand. Looking to her left, she saw Nathan doing almost the same thing. The two present men in her life hadn't said much since they'd been there, simply being there as moral support.

"Have you got any further questions?" the doctor asked, resting his arms on the table.

"Not really…" Rachel said, uncertain.

"Well, if you do have any questions, don't hesitate to call me and ask," he added, standing up. "You've got my card."

"Thanks," replied Rachel, standing up too and shaking his offered hand.

"We'll contact you within the next day or so and give you the time and date when you need to sign in. We'll try and get it organised for relatively soon." Rachel only nodded as Jake and Nathan both also shook his hand.

_**Outside Doctor's Office**_

"Wonder how soon he's talking," said Rachel as they made their way out to Nathan's car. Jake climbed into the passenger side, whilst Rachel went for the backseat. Nathan walked around the edge to the driver's side.

"Well, he does this sort of thing all the time so it's just standard for him; they get you in, get it done," Nathan said, opening up the door and climbing in.

"Well I don't do it all the time," remarked Rachel as she settled herself in.

"I thought you wanted it to be quick?" said Jake, half questioning.

"I do but I…" Rachel paused. "Oh, I don't know anymore. Yeah, I want it done."

"You'll be alright Rachel," Nathan told her, looking at her through the rear view mirror.

_**Afternoon, Rachel's Work**_

After her appointment at the doctors' offices, Rachel had gone to work. She'd been granted leave for the whole day, but Rachel felt like some form of distraction. Everyone at home wanted to know details; fair enough, but Rachel wanted space. So she'd taken herself off to work to do some preparation.

Rachel was working on one of her current campaigns when her mobile rang. The number didn't register on her phone, and Rachel didn't recognise the number.

"Hello, Rachel speaking," she answered politely.

"_Hi, it's Michelle here calling to advise you on the date of your surgery. I was asked to call you by…"_

"Oh, yes," Rachel replied, interrupting her.

"_They've asked that you come into the hospital on Wednesday in a fortnight's time. They'll sign you in and get you prepped."_

"And surgery will be later that afternoon," concluded Rachel.

"_Spot on. So we'll put down 8.30am for you to be admitted?" asked Michelle. _

"I'll be there," replied Rachel.

_**Rafter House, Evening**_

It was dark when Rachel got home. She opened up the door and walked quietly into hallway, peeking in to see who was awake. Both her Dad and grandfather were sitting on the lounge chair, watching something on the glowing television.

"You're in late," Dave remarked as she approached from behind. Rachel looked down at her feet ; she'd been tiptoeing, yet obviously not as quiet as she'd thought.

"Oh come on Dad," Rachel said, hands on hips. "Still checking up on my dates?"

"It's Dad's duty," replied Dave adamantly. "Tell her Ted; you did the same thing I'm sure."

"He's right," agreed Ted. "Part of the job."

"You're still testing me and Jake? That's sad Dad," Rachel's voice trailed off. "And anyway, I wasn't with Jake."

"And we already know that," cut in Ted, looking up at his granddaughter. Rachel looked baffled.

"Jake went home and said to call him when you got home," Dave told her. Rachel nodded slowly.

"Right, well I'm going to bed," she said, walking over to the back of the lounge and leaning down, pressing a kiss to her Dad's and her grandfather's heads. "Good night."

"Night love," replied Ted.

"Night Rachel," added Dave.

However, she didn't go to bed. Not straight away anyway. Rachel took herself off to her room and sat down on the bed, pulling out her mobile phone and dialling Jake's number. He answered on the third ring.

"_Rach, hey,"_ was how he answered.

"Sorry I wasn't home. I went to work and did some prep."

"_Yeah, I figured that one out. That's cool," _replied Jake, his voice cheerful.

"Want some news?" asked Rachel instantly.

"_Depends, will I like it?"_

"I don't know..." Rachel admitted honestly. "I've got a date for the transplant."

"_And?" _prompted Jake when Rachel didn't talk further.

"Not long. It's two weeks away."

_**I am not the biggest fan of this chapter and I know it's shorter, but I think it needs to be done to give all the details. It's fairly straightforward and boring, but necessary. **_

_**AN: Main reason I changed the doctor to a character I had created was because I had no idea what the doctor Nathan went to was called. Just to clear that up.**_

_**Thank you to those that have reviewed; you know who you are. Would appreciate reviews and thoughts on this chapter…**_


	7. Fight

_**Here is the latest update. See? Regular updating keeps things flowing. I am 99% sure that's where I went wrong in 'Disapproval'. **_

_**Anyways, this may be my last update for at least the next week. I've arrived in Bali on Friday, and this was written on the flight over. We'll see whether I have time to update or not. Who knows, it may cause me to update more!**_

_"Want some news?" asked Rachel instantly._

_"Depends, will I like it?"_

_"I don't know..." Rachel admitted honestly. "I've got a date for the transplant."_

_"And?" prompted Jake when Rachel didn't talk further._

_"Not long. It's two weeks away."_

_**Rachel's bedroom/Jake's bedroom**_

"Two weeks? Wow, they don't muck around," was Jake's response to what Rachel had just told him.

"I know, right?" replied Rachel. "At least once it's done we can all move on and get on with our lives."

"Suppose I should be asking your old man for time off then," said Jake, half asking, half stating.

"Well, let's just see how things go," Rachel told him. His words had prompted Rachel to consider telling her own boss about what was going on. She was going to need time off, the doctor had said so. What worried her was that she'd only been working in her new job for a few weeks and she was already going to be asking for time off. Great way to start, Rachel said quietly to herself.

"Rach?" Rachel was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jake's voice through the phone.

"Sorry, I just… blanked out," she said to him.

"Yeah, I kinda worked that one out," laughed Jake. "Are you alright?"

"It's just a lot to wrap your head around," spoke Rachel.

"Tell me about it. Do you want me to come over?" asked Jake. "I don't mind."

"You can't drive," giggled Rachel. "Yet, anyway."

"I'll get a cab then." Rachel couldn't explain why she was laughing at Jake's caring antics. She just was.

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow," replied Rachel. They said their goodnights and Rachel hung up the phone, placing it on her bedside table. She leaned back against the pillows, not bothering to slip under the covers. Just thinking… The million thoughts in her head swirled around, not making a whole lot of sense.

Rachel wasn't sure how much later it was when she sat back up again. Sleep wasn't going to happen, so she decided to see if her Mum was awake. With Ruby up and down all night, it was likely and Rachel was yet to tell her much about the transplant. Julie had been overly distracted by Ruby, something that Rachel understood yet couldn't quite cope with. But she decided it was worth a shot and opened up her bedroom door slowly.

Sure enough, the door to Ruby's room was open and when Rachel poked her head in, Julie was leaning over the edge of Ruby's cot.

'Hi Mum," Rachel whispered, tiptoeing over to see whether her baby sister was asleep or awake.

"Hi darling. What are you doing up?" asked Julie, moving her head back to look at the clock. "Don't you have to work in the morning?"

"Yeah, I do," replied Rachel. "But I'm thinking too much." Julie just nodded, waiting for Rachel to speak further.

"How did you appointment go today?" asked Julie after Rachel didn't talk anymore.

"You remembered?" asked Rachel, half shocked.

"Don't give me that look! Of course I remembered," laughed Julie. Rachel just gave her mother a knowing look. "Okay, so I've been a bit distracted."

"A bit?" laughed Rachel quietly. "But it went well. I got accepted."

"As Chel's donor?" Rachel nodded and Julie continued. "Wow, big experience."

"Yeah, it is. Part of the reason why I can't sleep," added Rachel.

"This is a big thing Rachel. You know that," Julie told her eldest daughter and child.

"And I also got…" Rachel was interrupted when Ruby let out a whimper. Julie's hand automatically shot out to attempt to comfort the youngest Rafter, a move that Rachel didn't miss. Rachel debated for a moment about whether or not to continue, but with Julie uttering words which weren't coherent to her, Rachel decided against it. Stepping back, Rachel slipped out without much noise.

And it was only when Julie turned around a minute or so later that she saw the empty space next to her.

"Rachel?" Julie sighed when she got no response, before turning back to Ruby with a sigh.

"I just can't get it right, can I Rubes?"

_**Car**_

Despite the fact that Rachel had told Jake to go to sleep and stop worrying about her, Rachel herself couldn't follow her own advice.

Which left Rachel to find her car keys and drive her car down the street. She hadn't had a particular destination in mind, although her arms seemed to be making that decision for themselves as they steered the car in the direction of Jake's. Pulling up out the front, Rachel saw that none of the lights were on. Feeling bad about disturbing both Jake and his brother Alex, Rachel was unsure of what to do. The thought of going home didn't appeal to her though, and eventually she decided that she'd be selfish and wake Jake up. Hopefully not Alex too.

Rachel locked her car and made her way for the front door, checking to see if it was locked. Of course it was; it was night after all. Rachel knocked as quietly as she could, waiting for someone to open it. Rachel began taking deep breaths as it appeared no one was coming to the door. Not knowing what else to do, Rachel moved back from the door and slid down the wall to sit for a moment and collect her thoughts.

And that's exactly how Jake found her a minute later, sitting on the step with her legs to her chest. Even in the darkness, he could see her expressionless face.

"Rach?" said Jake, even though he could tell it was her as he flicked on the porch light. He unlocked the screen door and came outside. Rachel looked up at him and could see by his face that he had taken her advice to go to sleep.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. It's just…"

"Hey, it's alright," Jake replied automatically as he bent down to sit next to her. "This whole thing is doing your head in, isn't it?"

"Just a bit. I went to talk to Mum though," said Rachel.

"You told her that it's going ahead?"

"Yeah, half of it anyway. But then Ruby made a noise and it was all about her," replied Rachel. "I should get over it. She's a baby; I'm twenty-six!"

"Glad you woke me up then," said Jake as he pulled her closer. Rachel looked up.

"You know what? I'm actually alright about the transplant. Yes, I think about it a lot. But it's more the fact that my parents, Mum in particular, only says the bad bits and won't listen further. So much for support," muttered Rachel.

"You are going to tell her, aren't you?" Jake wasn't sure what to ask, not with how Rachel was talking.

"Probably not," replied Rachel, her tone bitter. "She's not that interested."

"She cares Rachel. She's your Mum," Jake told her. "She might be distracted, but she's your Mum and she'll want to know."

"I know…" Rachel replied quietly. "It's just…"

"Drives you crazy? Yeah, I kind of got that vibe Rach," Jake laughed.

"I love her, I do. But I just don't care about sharing at the moment. I can't be bothered with rejection right now. And that's why this is my news. I'll tell her when I'm ready," Rachel finished. Jake didn't press the subject further, instead choosing to say nothing. "Hey, I really am sorry for waking you up."

"Don't be silly," Jake replied with a chuckle, standing himself up and pulling her up with him. "Come inside and get some sleep."

_**Rafter House, Next Morning**_

Rachel and Jake arrived back at the Rafter house the next morning, both with the intention of work in their minds.

"I thought you were staying here last night?" asked Dave as he saw his daughter walking towards the front door.

"Uh, change of plans?" Rachel offered before heading inside. Jake and Dave both watched her movements, before Dave turned back to Jake.

"Is she okay?" Jake wasn't sure whether to say anything at all.

"She'll be alright, I think."

_**Inside**_

Rachel walked through the kitchen headed for her bedroom. Julie, who was standing near the bench, toast in hand and still wearing her dressing gown, looked up at the noise of someone else in the house.

"Rachel?" called out Julie. She took the steps towards Rachel's room, peering in through the half open door. "Can I come in?" she asked when Rachel looked up from buttoning on a new dress blouse. Rachel didn't say anything, simply swallowing and nodding.

"You left last night and we didn't get to talk," started Julie after it appeared Rachel wasn't going to talk.

"Thought you were too busy," Rachel replied coolly.

"I wasn… Rachel, I understand that you're feeling neglected. And I'm sorr…"

"You understand? Well excuse me for thinking otherwise," Rachel couldn't help but interjecting with nasty comments. She had reached the end of her tether and couldn't stand hearing her mother's words.

"I'm trying Rachel," defended Julie. "I'm sleep deprived, company deprived and the most I ever get out is to the shop down the street for milk."

"See? It's all about you again. It always is," replied Rachel angrily. "But you know what? I don't have to deal with it. I don't have to let you in on the important things in my life when you just don't seem to be that interested." Rachel picked up a few of her items off the bed.

"Rachel!" Julie called out as Rachel walked out of the room.

"No Mum. No." Rachel took a deep breath. "Look, I'm too frustrated to talk now. I'm going to go to work, and we can talk about this later. Just let me calm down first." And with that Rachel walked out. Julie wiped at her brow, unsure of how to deal with this problem yet again. She had no idea how either of them, who had previously had such a great relationship, could get to such a negative point.

Outside, Jake and Dave were nearly ready to leave for work themselves, packing the last of equipment into the van. Jake closed the back as both men witnessed Rachel moving quickly, and quite obviously tensely, walking out to her own car. Both watched as she sat down in the driver's seat, turning the key in the ignition and driving off without as much as a glance or wave.

"Now, is it just me or did that look dangerous?" asked Dave. Jake nodded and laughed, all the while thinking of what had just happened.

"Women."

_**So, will Jake spill on what's really bugging Rachel? Will Rachel forgive her mum? All remains to be seen... Because even I don't know the answers to that! **_

_**Yes, I over-emphasized the distracted Julie issue, just like they have on television. Simply because, I am sick of it on TV. It's actually turning me off the character at the moment. So I'm not in the mood to write her as lovely Julie, just yet anyway! And feeling like writing a bit of bitter Rachel… I think she deserves to be bitter. **_

_**Thank you to aussiebabe290, my sole reviewer for the last chapter. Please remember to leave a review guys! Good, bad, ugly, I'll take it. Emma x x**_


	8. The Right Time

_**So, final day in Bali. We fly back to Australia tomorrow; spending a couple of hours in Brisbane when we get back, then flying back to Perth in the afternoon because I have to be at the Perth Fashion Festival. **_

_**So I thought I might make use of the beautiful sun whilst sitting by the pool and write an update. Waiting for the guys to get back from surfing anyway, and we all know that waiting for them could take forever.**_

_"No Mum. No." Rachel took a deep breath. "Look, I'm too frustrated to talk now. I'm going to go to work, and we can talk about this later. Just let me calm down first." And with that Rachel walked out. Julie wiped at her brow, unsure of how to deal with this problem yet again. She had no idea how either of them, who had previously had such a great relationship, could get to such a negative point._

_**Rachel's Work**_

Rachel sat herself down at work, half calmed down after the explosive confrontation she'd had with her mother in the kitchen barely half an hour ago. Turning on her computer, Rachel opened up a file to the left of her as she waited to log on. Catching her eye as she flicked through the papers, Rachel saw her boss shaking the hand of what she presumed to be a client, before he headed back into his own office as the client left.

Rachel stood up, ignoring the fact that her computer was ready to be used, and took the steps out and up to her employer's door, knocking firmly.

"Yes," called out Paul Morgan, having just taken a seat at his desk, flattening out his suit jacket. Rachel pushed open the door upon hearing his reply, stepping into the office.

"Rachel, that's good timing. I've got a new brochure that needs running over for the Blackman campaign," Paul immediately said, leaning over and grabbing a few manila folders to hand to Rachel.

"Ah, sure," replied Rachel.

"But that's not why you're here," was Paul's response.

"No it wasn't." Rachel swallowed and couldn't help but thinking how much this was for bad timing. "Look, I know this is bad timing, and trust me, I didn't plan it this way…"

"And?" Paul shook his head questioningly, prompting Rachel to get to her point.

"My grandmother needs a new kidney," said Rachel cautiously. "We've only just met her, so we want to get to know her. But she needs a new kidney… And I'm her compatible match." Rachel gave a small smile as she finished, having no idea how her boss was going to react to that.

"So you'll be off work for a while," Paul eventually said. "Right."

"I'm not sure how long. A week, two at the most," Rachel added, trying to make the impact as least as possible.

"I think you'll need more than a week," replied Paul with a half laugh. "Okay."

"Okay?" Rachel asked, unsure of what he meant. "Okay as in, that's it; you're fired…"

"Okay as in take the time and do what you need to do," Paul interrupted. "You're job will be here when you get back."

"Seriously?" Rachel hadn't come up with anything better to say.

"I'll admit, it does shake things up a bit as for timing," continued Paul. "But this is important. Come back when you're recovered."

"Oh! Wow," Rachel stumbled over her words. "That isn't how I imagined this conversation going."

"I bet it's not. Do you have a date?"

"Wednesday, in a fortnight. But I can work right up until then," added Rachel, to which Paul shook his head.

"Finish up next Friday. Then you can have the weekend and a few days to sort your affairs."

"But we've got that launch campaign next Saturday," said Rachel. "Won't you need me for that?"

"I'll explain that you've got a personal matter to deal with. It'll be fine," Paul replied reassuringly. "Is that everything?"

_**Jake's House**_

"So he was cool about it?"

"Yep!" Rachel almost squealed in delight to Jake's question. Rachel was sitting on the couch next to Alex, while Jake was standing behind the couch.

"That's great baby. Really great," agreed Jake.

"So you're going to donate your kidney to your nanna?" asked Alex.

"Yep, it seems I am," Rachel replied happily, feeling somewhat at peace.

"That's nice to hear Rachel," Alex told her, before he stood up to leave for his room.

"And how about your Mum?" asked Jake once Alex had left, coming around to take his spot on the couch next to Rachel.

"I don't know," admitted Rachel. "I just think I need a few days of space, to think about these things."

"Of course," agreed Jake. "But." He paused, and Rachel turned to look at him. "But I think you need to tell your parents."

"I will. Chel might have already by now. But I'll talk to them about it, when the time is right."

"When will the time be right? You're having surgery in under a fortnight," Jake told her. "I think they might need to know before then."

"Saying it like that makes it seem like it's no time at all." Rachel sat back deeper in the lounge.

"It is no time at all," confirmed Jake. "And that's why you need to talk to them."

"Okay fine! Even if it's just to shut you up," Rachel told him with a smile, leaning over and putting her head against his chest. Jake sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and rubbing her back.

_**Next Day,  
Outside Rafter/Karadonis Houses**_

Rachel got out of her car, pulling the keys out of the ignition as she climbed out, taking in her childhood home. Closing the car door with a thud, Rachel shifted her long handled handbag over her shoulder and walking towards the house.

Rachel noted the absence of her father's van, knowing he was probably on his way to collect Jake for work.

As she entered the hallway, Rachel took in the stillness of the house. There was no noise, no sound from the television and no evidence that anyone was even inside the house.

Taking a step further down to her parents bedroom, Rachel saw why. Julie was sitting up, her head on the bed rest with Ruby asleep in her arms. And it appeared mother was the same, probably having fallen asleep whilst trying to get the baby down.

Re-closing the door gently, Rachel came to her grandfather's room, knocking on the half open door, causing it to swing wide open.

"Hi love," Ted said when he saw his granddaughter.

"Hey grandad," replied Rachel, walking over to give him a hug from where he was sitting on a chair by the window.

"We weren't sure when we were going to see you again," Ted told her as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Given what apparently went on yesterday."

"Yeah, I might have cracked it a little," admitted Rachel. "I just needed some space."

"Space does you good sometimes," agreed Ted.

"Mum's asleep," said Rachel next.

"You came to see her," said Ted knowingly, to which Rachel nodded. "Ruby had a bad night again." Rachel nodded.

"Fair enough. I'll come and see her again later," Rachel replied, standing up. "I was going to grab some clothes anyway."

"Moving out?" asked Ted jokingly.

"Yeah," Rachel laughed. "No, I'm just staying at Jake's." Ted nodded.

"I'll tell your Mum you came," he told his eldest grandchild.

"No!" Rachel replied quickly. "I'll talk to her when I see her." Ted didn't question, simply agreeing with her all the way.

_**Karadonis House**_

After Rachel checked that her mother was definitely still asleep and having grabbed herself some clothes and her phone charger, Rachel had put her possessions in her car before heading next door.

Having knocked, it was Ben that greeted her at the front door.

"Hey Rach. You come back to face Mum after your punch-up yesterday?" Ben said teasingly. He stepped aside to allow his sister inside.

"Your hilarious. Did she tell everyone or something?" asked Rachel as she came into the kitchen. "Is anyone else home?"

"Mel and Carbo are at work. And I think Nathan's ducked home for a minute," Ben replied. "Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you both."

"Both? As in me and…" Ben was interrupted by Rachel.

"Nathan, stupid," she told him.

"I'll go get him," Ben replied, taking to the staircase.

_**Nathan's Room**_

There wasn't any knock at the door before it was pushed opened by Ben.

"I'm sorry I missed your loud knock," said Nathan sarcastically as Ben shoved his head through the door space.

"Rachel's here. She wants to talk to you and I," Ben told his younger brother, ignoring his comment. Nathan nodded curiously, before following Ben downstairs to where Rachel was waiting.

"I'm saying it straight. I've been given the go ahead and I'm having surgery on Wednesday, the week after next," Rachel said once they had sat down.

"That quick?" asked Ben, shocked.

"That's good though, right?" Nathan said, half asking.

"Less time to be a chicken," smirked Ben. He earned himself a glare from both Nathan and Rachel. "Sorry."

"That's good Rachel. That's really good," Nathan nodded, squeezing his sister's hand.

"Nah, it is good," agreed Ben, squeezing Rachel's other hand. "Mum having a last minute freakout?"

"She doesn't know," admitted Rachel. "She was asleep."

"But you are going to tell her, right?" asked Nathan, worried that perhaps she was going to procrastinate about telling their mother.

"Yes, I am," said Rachel. "When the time is right. Which it's not." Ben and Nathan both made to say something, before Rachel continued. "Don't go there; Jake's already been giving me the lecture about telling her. Dad too."

They discussed it further, before Rachel made to leave. "I should get to work," she declared, standing up. She embraced both brothers as they stood too, pulling the three together for a sibling hug.

"Yeah me too," said Nathan. Rachel smiled, before walking back.

"I'll see myself out. Oh, and I must ask Ben. How's the cooking going?" Rachel smiled teasingly before leaving, not waiting for the answer.

Ben got over the remark before turning to Nathan.

"Do we tell them?"

"Tell who?" asked Nathan, although he knew exactly who Ben was talking about.

"You know damned well who."

"She's only going to put it off longer," concluded Nathan.

"So tell them?"

_**So there we have it. Will Ben and Nathan tell Dave and Julie what's going on?**_

_**And thank you to aussiebabe290 for reviewing. **_

_**And now I shall get to the bad point… I am possibly (and I'm not sure yet) going to 'rest' any fan fiction for a month within the next few days. I'm doing a lot of travel for work, doing some promotional things. Fingers crossed I can do both, we shall just see. **_

_**In the meantime, please, please review. Love hearing your thoughts. Emma x x**_


	9. Preparing

_**Hi guys! Well, that is near on a month. Still busy, and travelling. But I wanted to get an update happening, especially with all the Jake/Rachel on the last episode. **_

_**As for me, in my time away, I ended up in Melbourne for the AFL Grand Final. When that didn't work out, I travelled up and down the coast; Sydney, Brisbane etc. whilst waiting for the replay. Now I'm back in Perth, however leaving tomorrow to head back to NSW for the Bathurst 1000. Excited! **_

_"Do we tell them?"_

_"Tell who?" asked Nathan, although he knew exactly who Ben was talking about._

_"You know damned well who."_

_"She's only going to put it off longer," concluded Nathan._

_"So tell them?"_

Ben and Nathan stood literally in the same position they had been five minutes earlier when Rachel left them.

"No, we can't tell them." Ben looked at his younger brother as Nathan said the words. "It's not our place to tell."

"But they have to know!" argued Ben.

"I know, but it's not for us to tell. Rachel will, just give her time," Nathan concluded, leaving Ben's side to head for the kitchen. Ben began following to argue his case.

"You think that's likely? They're not exactly on speaking terms," reasoned Ben as he leant on the bench top. Nathan looked over at Ben as he filled a glass with water.

"If Rachel and Mum have ever fought, they make up later," said Nathan. "You know that." Ben was silent, putting his head down. A moment later, he re-lifted it to find Nathan still watching him.

"I hope you're right," were Ben's final words before he headed for the staircase. Nathan watched him go, before finishing his water and shaking his head.

_**Rafter House  
Evening**_

Rachel pulled up in at her family home later that afternoon, just as it was beginning to get dark. She noted the electrical van in the driveway, and Jake's car parked on the curb side, meaning both her parents were to be home.

Rachel locked her Beetle, heading first to the shed where she assumed her father would be. And her assumption was correct; upon bending underneath the garage door, Rachel saw Jake sitting closest at the desk, and Dave standing near the bench a metre or so away.

"Hi Rachel," said Dave with a smile at seeing his daughter step under the door.

"Hey baby," Jake said, having turned around at Dave's greeting.

"Busy day?" asked Rachel, bending to give Jake a quick kiss before stepping over to her Dad to give him a hug. Jake watched them as they hugged. After several moments of general 'chit chat', Rachel spoke up.

"Dad, I need to talk to you. And Mum." Dave eyed her, a half confused look on his face as he tried to gage what she was meaning.

"Ah, I might head home, if you don't need me," Jake took his chance to leave, eyeing Rachel who nodded. With that, Jake went to move out and under the door, before Rachel glanced at the desk to see Jake's keys still on the desk.

"Oh, I'll be back," Rachel apologised to her dad, picking up the keys as he nodded.

"I'll see you inside?" Dave half questioned as she disappeared underneath the door. Having not responded, Dave left the shed to find his wife and warn her of Rachel's impending talk.

Outside, Rachel caught Jake on the driveway just as he had turned around to retrieve his keys, having noticed he was missing something.

"Ah, lifesaver," he smiled, kissing her quickly. "I can stay if you need me to."

"No, it's okay," Rachel replied, shaking her head. "This is something I..."

"Need to do alone," finished Jake, flashing her a smile. "No worries. Are you staying over tonight?"

"Depends how this goes," Rachel replied with a laugh. "I'll call you." Jake nodded, before Rachel left to head inside.

_**Inside Rafter House**_

"I don't know, she just said she wanted to talk," Dave said quietly to Julie, who was standing at the small kitchen counter. Ben was making goo goo noises at Ruby, whilst Nathan had picked up on his parents hushed conversation. Nathan bent down and elbowed Ben, who looked up.

"Hey! What wa..."

"She's going to tell them," Nathan interrupted, whispering, nodding towards their parents. Ben turned slightly and got the hint.

"Gotcha."

Rachel came in through the front door, knowing that it would be tense talking to her mother again. She'd have a word with her afterwards. But for now, she spied her parents standing by the island bench. She also spotted Nathan and Ben next to Ruby. All eyes were on Rachel.

"You told them, didn't you?" Rachel immediately said when she saw her brother's, and the eyes on her.

"We didn't!" spluttered Ben.

"Honest, we haven't said anything," backed up Nathan.

"They haven't told us anything," Dave spoke up. Rachel seemed uncertain, before going to stand in the kitchen, leaning against the bench near the wall where the phone was.

"I'm a compatible match for Chel. And I'm undergoing surgery in a fortnight."

Rachel was blunt and simple; she deemed it the best way to get it over with, especially as all eyes were on her. _Like a bandaid, quick and simple._

"Already?" asked Julie in shock. "When did all this happen?"

"Day before yesterday." Rachel tone was a mixture of everything; fear, daring, sadness, tense.

And to Julie, it was the moment when everything made so much sense.

Rachel had wanted to tell her something just before they had fought. She had wanted to confide in her and she had been too busy. It all made so much sense now.

"That's it then?" asked Dave, not knowing what more to say. Ben moved himself to move from a crouched position to a crossed leg position, whilst Nathan was leaning on the back of his chair, watching their parents.

"Yes. I'm not going to make too much of it, okay? I'm just going to keep working, and then sort it all out. Okay?" Rachel's tone dared anyone to disagree with her.

"Yeah, absolutely," Dave was the one to finally speak up, moving away from Julie to go and hug his eldest daughter.

"Thanks Dad," Rachel whispered as he kissed the top of her head. As they pulled apart, Julie looked directly at her mother.

"Can I talk to you Mum?" Julie smiled slightly and nodded, following as Rachel walked towards the backyard.

Nathan, Ben and Dave each watched the ladies leave, before they turned to each other.

"You think they'll sort it out?" asked Ben.

"Yeah," replied Dave, although his voice had that slight tinge of hesitance. "They'll be fine."

"We should go," Nathan said, motioning toward Ben and himself. Ben nodded and the two left, leaving Dave to sit down next to his youngest daughter.

"What do you reckon Rubes?"

_**Rafter Backyard**_

"Mum..." Rachel was the first to speak up, but not before Julie interrupted and hugged her.

"No I'm sorry Rachel," said Julie as she patted her daughter's hair. "You wanted to talk and I was distracted." Rachel nodded.

"I was being a child about it anyway." Rachel paused and neither knew what to say. Much to Rachel's relief, it was Julie that spoke up.

"We're going to support you in this." Rachel watched her mum. "It's big and it's scary, but it's important. And we'll support you all the way."

_**Friday before transplant  
Rachel's work, Midday**_

Rachel saved the file she was working on, before she pushed her chair back slightly from the desk. She opened up the file nearest to her right, when she heard a knock at the door. Looking up, she saw Paul Morgan himself at the doorway.

"Paul, hi," Rachel immediately said, standing up.

"I assumed you'd be heading home about now," Paul told her. Rachel looked slightly confused, at which point Paul motioned to the file open on her desk.

"I'm getting there. I just finished the account and sent it to you..."

"Good. Then go home," said Paul. "We'll see you here in a few weeks."

"Ah yeah. If you're sure you're not..."

"Rachel, we'll survive." Rachel bit her lip and nodded; of course they'd do without her.

"Thank you." Rachel switched off her computer and moved to collect her belongings, when Paul paused in the doorway.

"And Rachel?" Rachel looked back up at hearing her name.

"Good luck."

_**Rafter House**_

Rachel was sitting in the living room, spread out on the lounge chair when Julie walked in, placing the washing basket in her hands on the kitchen table.

"I thought being a lady of leisure entailed exciting and relaxing opportunities, not vegging out on the sofa," Julie said with a laugh at the sight of Rachel, whilst she folded the clothes.

"I'm only a temporary lady of leisure; one getting herself used to the daytime telly. Speaking of which, how could you be a mum that sits around watching trashy marathons all day?"

"With serious practice darling," Julie laughed, turning back to the basket, when movement caught her eye. "Oh, hi Jake." Rachel poked her head up from the couch. Jake approached, with Julie having pointed the way to Rachel.

"Why did you finish work so early?" asked Rachel, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Jake laughed, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table.

"It's not early, it's heading for five," Jake replied.

"Oh, right," replied Rachel sheepishly with a glance to the lounge room wall clock.

"Good last day?" asked Jake.

"Wasn't bad. Got sent home and lunchtime and had a trash marathon."

"Mmm... sounds great," Jake replied, his tone sarcastic. "Well, we're done for the day, so I'm going to head home. Do you want to come or are you going to stay here?" Rachel sleepily nodded, holding her hands out for Jake to pull her up. He stood, taking her with him, before she moved off towards her bedroom.

Julie watched her go, before she turned back to the last items of washing.

"Is she okay, Jules?" Julie looked up at Jake, giving him a small smile.

"She's like any of us would be," Julie said. Jake raised his eyebrows. "Scared, nervous," Julie elaborated, to which Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose." Jake wasn't sure what more to say.

"The most you can do for her is just, be there," Julie told him. "That's what she needs to know the most." Jake again nodded.

"Thanks Jules."

_**We're edging closer to 'the' day. The day of the surgery. Will Rachel have a last minute change of heart?**_

_**I'm not the greatest fan of that chapter. But I felt I had to make up Julie and Rachel again, after I busted them apart before. I'm twisted, what can I say?**_

_**Thank you for those who reviewed my last chapters... Would love to hear from you again =)**_

_**In the meantime, I'm not sure as to when an update will be. We shall just see, yes? I'll try very soon. **_


	10. Final Stretch

_**Here's another update! Now that I'm back (temporarily!) I'm going to try get back into regular updates. **_

_**I got back into Perth yesterday after the Bathurst 1000. Go Holden! Was a very good result and I'm currently waiting for the boys to get the team and their cars home from Bathurst. I was a very happy girl. **_

_**In the meantime, very unhappy with the lack of both Rachel and Jake in PTTR last night. Rachel was a useless character, as if they only brought her in because they had to have her make an appearance. And Jake was seen for the first time in the final 10 seconds. Disappointing...**_

_**Welcome back to aussiebabe290, and thankyou to both her and quonoeye for reviewing my previous chapter. **_

"Have you seen my scarf?" Rachel was walking back and forth, picking up and looking under items for her own missing item. "You know, the cream one."

"Ah, no, I haven't," Jake replied, racking his brain to see if he could remember seeing the scarf anywhere. "Does it matter?" He continued watching her hurry around. He thought he'd be used to it; she'd been like it for two whole days now. It was her method of distraction.

"Does it matter?" Rachel snapped her head up to look at him. "Does it matter? Of course it matters! It's my favourite, and it is what I planned to wear with this dress!"

"Rach, it's a scarf." It was as if Jake was pointing out the world's most obvious thing, and it's when Rachel realised.

"I'm sorry," she said, collapsing down onto the lounge chair. "I'm being silly. I must be the most frustrating girlfriend." Jake chuckled.

"You are…" Jake told her, sitting down on the arm of the chair. "But I wouldn't take you any other way." He put his arm around her back, and his other arm rubbed her arm. "You're just nervous baby."

"I just want it to be all over and done with," said Rachel, her face falling further.

"And it will be. Tomorrow," Jake cut in soothingly. "The scary part anyway."

"Yeah, I suppose." Both fell silent.

It was several moments before there was any sign of life from the pair. Rachel suddenly jumped up, startling Jake before turning back to him.

"Come on. We're meant to be going to my parents." Rachel pulled him up before rushing off to the bedroom, leaving Jake to laugh at her bouncy antics.

_**Rafter Backyard**_

Dave and Jake stood next to the barbeque, Dave with the tongs in one hand and a beer in the other.

"These will be ready soon!" Dave called out over his back, to where the others were all standing. "Jake, I think it's your turn to cook." Dave smiled and handed him the tongs.

"Oh, that's alright mate," Jake backed away slightly, knowing the barbeque was Dave's 'area' at a barbeque. He'd been to enough of the Rafter barbeques to know that.

"And I'm handing over to today's duties to you." Dave shoved the tongs into his worker's hands, moving away and leaving Jake to continue the cooking. He only returned a minute later with another beer for Jake.

"How is my daughter." Jake turned to eye Dave, before throwing a quick glance over his shoulder at Rachel, who was sitting with Melissa and Julie at the table, laughing over something apparently funny.

"Ready for it to be over," Jake replied, looking back at his girlfriend's father. "But she's taking it as you'd expect; rushing around like a worry." Dave laughed and nodded. "And are you still right with me taking tomorrow off?"

"No one's working tomorrow. Nathan's looking after Ruby and Jules and I are going to the hospital," Dave told him. "And I'm presuming you'll be there too?" Jake nodded.

"Too right."

Meanwhile, over at the table, Rachel looked up from her conversation with her mother and sister-in-law, noticing her father and boyfriend talking.

"Is that food nearly ready Dad? Rachel's not going to make it to surgery because she's going to have died of starvation!" Ben called out from where he was sitting with Chel, Nathan and Carbo.

"Don't use me as your excuse!" Rachel retorted, but smiling nonetheless. As the banter between her family, and extended family continued, Rachel considered her surgery the following day. She knew Chel had spent the previous day sorting out her affairs, and knew she should probably do something similar. But she couldn't bring herself to write or talk to each person individually.

"Dinner is served!" Jake announced as Dave placed the tray of cooked steaks and sausages down on the table, alongside the platter of nibbles, the potato salad and the regular garden salad.

"Rachel will have one of each," Julie declared, handing Jake a plate. "Actually, make it two of the snags."

"Mum! You're going to make me explode," Rachel said in surprise.

"You've got to eat up; you're not allowed to eat from midnight."

As everyone laughed, ate and drank, Rachel felt so lucky to have her family around her. They had their differences, they had their laughs. But most of all, they were there as a support web. Anytime, anywhere, they'd be there.

Chel's gaze caught Rachel's eye, and the pair smiled at each other. Rachel knew that Chel was leaving shortly to check into hospital to prepare for the next day's surgery. With one final smile, Chel turned back to the conversation Ted was having with Chel and Melissa.

Rachel turned back when she felt Jake squeeze her hand comfortingly underneath the table. She smiled and laid her head down on this chest temporarily, sitting back up a moment later and re-joining the family conversation.

_**Outside the Rafter House**_

The family were saying goodbye to Chel, who was leaving with Dave and Ted to the hospital. Rachel reached forward to hug Chel tightly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Rachel whispered in Chel's ear as they hugged.

"No second thoughts?" asked Chel quietly. "You know I'm not..."

"No second thoughts," Rachel interrupted and confirmed. "You're not getting out of this family that easily." The grandmother and granddaughter duo smiled at each other, as Chel left and climbed into the passenger seat of Ted's Camry.

Rachel leaned back and Jake put his arms around her waist as they waved goodbye, the car pulling into the street.

"I should go too," Jake whispered in her ear as the car became out of sight.

"You're not staying?" Rachel asked, her tone almost desperate.

"I assumed you'd want to spend the night on your own?"

"Not tonight," Rachel told him as she turned to see him fully. She knew she sounded whiny, but she couldn't care less. "Please," she added when Jake didn't say anything.

"Of course, yeah," Jake nodded. "I'll be here whenever you want."

_**Rachel's bedroom  
Next morning**_

Rachel was awake well before the sun had risen. In fact, she wasn't even sure she'd gone to sleep at all.

"Do you know what time it is?" Jake asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Just before five," Rachel responded, bending down to kiss his forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"It's alright. I haven't been asleep long; you thumped me with your elbow about an hour ago," Jake told her with a laugh, which earned him another elbow. "Hey!"

"I'm going to go have a shower," Rachel told him, throwing back the covers and climbing out of the bed. She shrugged on her dressing room from the back of her door.

"Mmm, 'kay," Jake mumbled, rolling over. Rachel looked back to see he had his eyes closed again, laughing quietly to herself before closing the door quietly behind her.

_**Julie and Dave's bedroom**_

"She's awake," Julie told Dave quietly, hearing the shower running.

"I'm betting she has been that way for most of the night," Dave replied to his wife as Julie sat up in the bed.

"It's a big day, and you know what Rachel's like if she's stressed or nervous," Julie told Dave. Dave mumbled in agreement.

"That's my little girl," he said quietly, sitting up next to Julie. "Ruby may be younger, but Rachel's still my little girl."

"I know," Julie told him with a smile, snuggling up to him.

_**Bathroom**_

Rachel stood under the warm spray of the water, wiping at her face and running her fingers through her hair. Slowly, she slunk down to the shower floor, curling herself up and enjoying the warmth of the water whilst digesting all her thoughts. There was oh so many.

_Get over yourself Rachel, _she told herself. _You're being ridiculous. _

_**Kitchen**_

Rachel hadn't been surprised to find Jake back fast asleep when she returned from her shower. A little over an hour later, those currently under the Rafter roof were up and about. Julie was in the kitchen with Ted, Ruby was in her bouncer on the floor, Dave was in the bedroom and Jake had just re-entered from Rachel's bedroom, stopping to poke Ruby on the way. Rachel was sitting on the couch, groaning as her stomach lurched.

"Jake, have some breakfast," Julie stopped him on his way over to Rachel, holding up her own piece of toast to emphasize her point.

"I'll pass Jules, thanks. Don't want to make this one jealous," he replied with a smile, leaning down on the back of couch over Rachel's shoulder. Rachel herself flicked her hand around half-heartedly, still staring straight ahead as she fidgeted.

"Eat something, please. Eat for me if you want," Rachel groaned.

"Are you alright?" asked Jake curiously, noting her discomfort.

"I'm starving!" declared Rachel. "Who knows when I get to eat next." Jake shook his head and moved away.

"Morning!" called out Ben as he and Nathan came through to the kitchen from outside. "Reporting for babysitting duty!"

"About time you got here," Dave said as he entered the kitchen, fixing his shirt sleeve. Nathan looked over to where Rachel was sitting on the couch and headed over.

"Hey, you all set?" he said, sitting down on the neighbouring couch.

"No," Rachel said, looking at her little brother. "Yes." Nathan smiled and nodded.

"You'll be fine. And we'll see you after, okay?" Rachel nodded as Julie spoke up.

"We've got to get moving and get you checked in."

"I don't have to check in until eight thirty," groaned Rachel.

"And it's... quarter past seven," Julie replied with a glance to the kitchen clock. By the time we get there..."

"Is she being serious?" Rachel asked Nathan, who laughed.

"I heard that!" Julie told her daughter.

_**Forty-five minutes later  
Hospital**_

Like the busy body that she was, Julie had made them all get moving, leaving them arrive at the hospital half an hour ahead of Rachel's check in time. Ruby had been left to Nathan, Ben and Ted, whilst Julie and Dave had accompanied their daughter to the hospital. Jake has left with the Rafters.

"I told you we shouldn't have left so early," Rachel whispered to her mother as the came up the hospital corridor.

"Oh rubbish. I'm sure they'll let you check in early," Julie disregarded her daughter's words. Rachel rolled her eyes, before moving up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm ah, meant to be checking in at 8.30am but my mother here insisted we leave early," Rachel told the admin lady sarcastically, to which she laughed.

"Of course. And what was your name?" Rachel answered the questions while her parents and Jake stood a few meters back. A few minutes later Rachel stepped away from the desk.

"She's checking on beds now."

"Why don't we go see Chel then?" Julie suggested. "I'm sure she's going crazy in here already."

"I've got to wait for them," Rachel apologised, pointing towards the desk. Julie and Dave nodded, before they left to go towards Chel's ward, leaving Rachel and Jake on the waiting room chairs.

"Over-bearing mother much?" Rachel said to Jake as she took a seat next to him. Jake laughed and patted her hand.

_**Rachel's Hospital Room**_

Not long later, Rachel had been moved towards the room she'd be staying in. Currently, the room was empty giving her complete privacy. With reports that the doctor would be in 'within the hour', Rachel sat on the bed while Jake stood by the window.

"For a hospital room, it's not too bad," he announced, stepping back from the window. "You're window looks out onto a park." Rachel shook her head at Jake's point of view, before a nurse came in.

"Rachel Rafter?" Both Jake and Rachel turned at her name.

"That'd be me," agreed Rachel, turning to the women in a nurse's uniform.

"Great, I'm Saskia and I'll be your nurse, for this shift anyway. I've got to get you started on your IV fluids if you'd like to get changed." Saskia pointed. "The bathroom's just through there." Rachel nodded and slid off the bed, turning to Jake.

"Why don't you go and see Chel for me whilst I do this? And you can tell Mum and Dad that I'm checked in." Rachel smiled, whilst Jake paused before nodding and leaving the room, headed left. Rachel took to offered hospital gown and made for the bathroom.

_**Several hours later**_

Rachel was in her bed, knowing that time was ticking and that she was getting closer to being taken upstairs to theatre. By now, Julie and Dave were back with Jake and were all sitting in her room when another lady in a nurse's uniform entered.

"Rachel Rafter?" Rachel looked up and nodded. "These were just delivered." The nurse held out a large bunch of flowers. Rachel reached out and accepted them from the nurse.

"Thank you." The nurse nodded and left, whilst Rachel opened the card.

"They're gorgeous, who are they from?" Julie asked curiously.

"Libby and George," replied Rachel, that slight bit teary. A moment later, Saskia and another female entered the room.

"Rachel, hello. I'm Dr. Natasha Bennett. How are you feeling?" the confident doctor asked.

"Fine," Rachel replied, unsure of what else could be said.

"Okay then, so you're aware of the procedure?" Rachel nodded. "Do you need me to run anything else by you?" Rachel shook her head.

"Sorry, how long is this going to take?" Julie piped up from her spot on Rachel's right. Rachel turned to her Mum.

"As with all surgeries, time can vary. But generally we expect to have you out of there in four to five hours," replied Dr Bennett. "Any other queries?" When no one replied, she continued. "I'll give you a few minutes or so before the nurses will move you. See you soon Rachel." Dr Bennett smiled and left.

"I guess this is it," Rachel replied shakily. With Julie and Dave standing to her right, Julie holding her hand, and Jake on her left holding her other hand, Rachel was getting teary.

"We'll see you soon sweetheart," Julie told Rachel, bending down to kiss her forehead. Dave did the same, squeezing her hand as he did so.

"We'll be here when you wake up." Rachel wiped a tear from her cheek and nodded in response to her father. They then stepped back to allow Rachel and Jake some space.

"A few weeks ago this was just an idea," Jake told her as he looked down, still gripping her hand.

"And now it's a reality," Rachel finished.

"You're going to be fine," Jake told her. "I'll be here when you wake up." Rachel nodded as he bent down and kissed her gently. He stood by her side for another moment before Saskia and another nurse came in.

"We're ready to go Rachel," said Saskia. Rachel nodded as the sides to her bed were put up and her IV line moved. Jake held her hand as the bed was wheeled out of the room, only letting their grasp slide as the bed left the door and into the hallway.

Dave had his arm around Julie who had her mouth covered. Jake simply watched as Rachel was wheeled away.

_**And she's off! Will Rachel be okay? Will Chel be okay? Will there be any complications?**_

_**That was a lot longer than expected. Not overly thrilled with these chapters. I get the feeling I'm perhaps dragging it out. Would love to hear a review from those reading with your thoughts. I'm open to anything you care to say! **_

_**In the meantime, the weeks ahead are making me nervous in regards to Jake/Rachel. We've seen this storyline coming for a while. Hope it's nothing too explosive. **_

_**I'll be attempting an update as soon as I can. Fingers crossed that life doesn't act like life and throw itself in the way.**_


	11. Waiting Game

_**Another update for you all! I hope you're enjoying this story. I think this chapter in particular has a lot of emotion, so apologies in advance if it's not your cup of tea. **_

_**These updates are a slight bit longer than normal; hope no one minds. It's just more appropriate (I think anyway) to have more emotion and actions in these chapters. I think. **_

_**As for me, I have been enjoying watching old Season 2 and 3 episodes of Rafters... I am really looking forward to the 3rd of November so I can buy Season 2 DVD's! Season 1 is good... But it's time for something 'fresh' if you like. But the last day or so, I've watched old Rafter's episodes. Good for inspiring you to write, let me tell you. **_

_"A few weeks ago this was just an idea," Jake told her as he looked down, still gripping her hand._

_"And now it's a reality," Rachel finished._

_"You're going to be fine," Jake told her. "I'll be here when you wake up." Rachel nodded as he bent down and kissed her gently. He stood by her side for another moment before Saskia and another nurse came in._

_"We're ready to go Rachel," said Saskia. Rachel nodded as the sides to her bed were put up and her IV line moved. Jake held her hand as the bed was wheeled out of the room, only letting their grasp slide as the bed left the door and into the hallway._

_Dave had his arm around Julie who had her mouth covered. Jake simply watched as Rachel was wheeled away._

Rachel had barely made it up to surgery and Jake was already worrying. In fact, if he was completely honest with himself, he'd admit that he'd always been worried.

Up in theatre, Rachel was out under general anaesthetic and a breathing tube was being prepared.

Downstairs, Jake had previously been pacing the corridor. Julie and Dave were sitting on the chairs leant up against the wall.

"I'm going to go and see how Mum is doing," Dave told Julie. "She'll be getting taken up soon." Julie nodded, standing up too. Dave went to wait, but Julie indicated that she'd catch him up.

"I don't think wearing out the hospital's floor is going to help," Julie told Jake quietly with a laugh, putting her hand on his shoulder. Jake stopped and looked at Julie and nodded.

"I hate waiting!"

"Don't we all," Julie agreed. "Rachel's going to be fine. In a few hours, you can forget all this worry because you'll see her for yourself." Julie reached out to give him a hug, which he took comfortingly. "She'll be fine."

_**Rafter House**_

Nathan and Ben were plonked on the couch, given Ruby had gotten bored and fallen asleep. Melissa came in through the open side door, taking in the men seated on the couch.

"No baby problems?" Both Ben and Nathan looked up at Mel, shaking their heads.

"Nup, piece of cake," Ben told her with a satisfied smile.

"Famous last words," Melissa told him with a knowingly laugh. "I'm going to do some shopping; if I have to eat two minute noodles one more time, I'll actually kill someone. Let me know if you hear anything about Rachel." And with that, she left, leaving the two men behind, who still believed they were capable of looking after a baby.

_**Hospital Corridor**_

At Julie's advice, Jake had taken a seat on the hospital chairs, leaning forward and bending his head down slightly.

"Jake." Jake looked up, unexpectedly hearing his name and spotted his mother, Grace, headed toward him. He stood up as she held her hands out for a hug. "I didn't forget today was 'the' day." Jake took comfort in his mother's hug, just like he had so many times previously.

"Thanks," Jake told her as they pulled apart.

"So, Rachel's gone…"

"Yeah, about an hour ago," Jake cut in. "They say it usually takes about four to five hours." Grace nodded.

"She'll be fine," Grace told her eldest son. Jake moved and slumped back down in his chair.

"So everyone keeps telling me."

"Because it's true," Grace replied, sitting down next to her son and put her hand on his back.

"I know it is," Jake said. "But I'm worried. God, I think I was more nervous than she was when she actually left!" Grace laughed and smiled.

"And that's because you care. She's lucky to have you, Jake." Jake shook his head.

"I'm the lucky one." Jake's reply was adamant, leaving no room for opinions. "What she's doing is amazing."

"It definitely is," Grace agreed, studying what she could see of her son's face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" Jake and Grace looked up to see a man holding bunches of flowers. "These are for Rachel Rafter. This is the room she's listed as being in."

"She's, uh, in surgery at the moment," Jake told him. The man nodded.

"These are for her," the man, who Jake presumed to be a florist, handed him a large bunch of assorted flowers, particularly pink lilies. Jake accepted the bunch as the man moved away, presumably to deliver more flowers.

"They're beautiful," Grace commented, looking at them a little closer.

"They're from her boss," Jake told his mother, noting the open card dropped delicately in amongst the mix. "And her co-workers."

"How about I go and ask if they've got a vase?" Grace stood up, heading left to the nurses' station she had passed earlier, leaving Jake sitting along with a large bunch of lilies.

_**Hospital Corridor**_

The time had crossed the five hour mark, as the clock neared 5pm. Nathan and Ben had come in earlier, un-content Ruby seeking her parents. The boys had felt overwhelmed when Ruby wouldn't sleep, and with Mel still out, they'd resorted to leaving for the hospital.

Grace had left several hours earlier, having stayed with Jake for a period of time. She promised to come back soon, and asking him to call her when Rachel woke up.

Meanwhile, the clan was still waiting. When last reported, which had been some time ago, both Rachel and Chel were doing well in surgery, and the doctors were happy with how the operation was progressing.

But with time over the five-hour mark, when they had been told to expect four to five hours, Jake was worried.

"Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Ben put the question everyone wanted to know out there.

"They can't say for definite how long these things take," Julie reassured him. "It's just a waiting game." Jake and Dave didn't say anything, as they still remained seated.

"Why don't we get coffee?" Nathan volunteered, standing up and brushing his hands off on his pants.

"Yeah, I'll give you a hand," Ben added, following his brother down the corridor.

The wait continued longer, even after Ben and Nathan had returned with coffee. It felt like an eternity before Dr Bennett herself came down the corridor, from the right of the waiting people, still in her scrubs.

"How are they?" Dave immediately asked, standing as the doctor approached. Dr Bennett, having dealt with many anxious families before, held up her hands.

"Rachel's about to be taken to recovery. Dr Thomas is finishing up with your mother now," Dr Bennett nodded towards Dave. "Chel, I believe she is called?"

"Yes," Dave replied. "Did everything, go okay?"

"Of course we cannot be certain for a while yet, but at this stage, both Dr Thomas and I believe this to have been a success," Dr Bennett told them.

"Can we see Rachel?" Jake asked, his gaze searching Dr Bennett's face. She'd be a great poker player; her face gave away nothing.

"Not just yet. We need to get her stabilised first," she told them, making to say more before she was interrupted.

"Stabilised?" Ben asked.

"We just need to keep an eye on her a little longer; Rachel presented with some lung trouble during the surgery so we're monitoring her to make sure it doesn't continue." Dr Bennett spoke knowingly, giving the family as much detail as she could without being too raw. "She's not awake yet, so we'll monitor her and hopefully she'll be down in the next hour or so."

"A lung problem?" Jake asked, confused. "But, is she…" He was unable to get full sentences out.

"That aside, she's doing fine," Dr Bennett smiled. "You can let out the breaths you were holding; the worst is over. I'll send a nurse when you can see her." Again, with yet another smile, she moved back up the corridor she had come down before.

"Oh!" Julie sighed dramatically, hugging Dave.

"She did it," Ben declared, mostly to himself. "Go big sis." Julie, smiling and relieved, hugged Jake again too as the Rafter family began to relax. Dr Bennett had sounded mostly positive about Rachel's condition, and about both surgeries in general.

/

Approximately twenty minutes later, a nurse was sent down to notify the family that one of them was allowed to see Rachel shortly in recovery; the others would have to wait until she came down to her room, so not to overwhelm her. Ben and Nathan decided to stay with Ruby.

"Jake, you go," Julie told Rachel's boyfriend. Dave's arm was around her shoulder as she spoke.

"Are you sure? She might want…"

"She'll want to see you. She'll be down soon anyway," Julie reassured him. As much as she wanted to go and check on her daughter herself, she knew Rachel would take comfort in Jake being with her.

Nodding slowly in thanks, Jake moved away with the nurse, leaving the remaining Rafter's in the hall.

/

Arriving at the recovery door minutes later, Jake again saw Dr Bennett.

"It might be a little confronting. She's still drowsy from the medication." He nodded, before taking a step in.

Rachel was in the bed, her eyes closed and her skin more pale than usual. She was wearing an oxygen mask. He paused a few steps in from the doorway.

"She won't bite," Dr Bennett told him gently from behind. Jake turned slightly at her voice, before stepping right up to the bed, leaning down on the edge. He took Rachel's hand, brushing a few locks of her blonde hair out of her face with his other.

"Hey Rach," he spoke to her, even though her eyes were closed. "You did it; it's all over." Rachel's eyes were fluttering, before they finally opened and settled. Rachel, using the hand Jake wasn't holding, lifted the mask away from her mouth and nose.

"You should keep that on," Jake told her quietly, trying to move it back onto her face before she pushed it away indefinitely.

"Hey," she told him weakly, recognising his figure beside the bed.

"Welcome back," he greeted her with a smile, gazing down at her, squeezing the hand he was holding.

"Is it all over?" she asked him, unsure of anything right now. She could make out him nodding.

"It's all over. You did it baby." Rachel nodded slowly, allowing her eyes to close briefly as she noted the dull pain in both her head and abdomen. "And Chel is doing well so far." Rachel nodded again, her eyes still shut. Neither said anything more for a moment, before they were joined by a nurse.

"Hello Rachel," the cheerful nurse told her from the other side of Rachel's bed. Still holding her hand, both Jake and Rachel turned to look up at the nurse, who was wearing a big grin on her face. "I'm Chloe. Sorry, you're probably meeting too many nurses up here! But I'm just going to give you a check over now before they can send you down to your room. Are you in any pain?"

"Not really," whispered Rachel, her voice coming out soft.

"No need to be a hero; we don't expect you to tough it out. It's expected you'd be in some form of pain," Chloe told Rachel, her grin not wavering.

"My head," Rachel finally admitted. "And my stomach." Nurse Chloe nodded and listened.

"I'll get you something for that. Keep your oxygen on and I'll check your lungs when I get back, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Chloe cheerily left, along with Rachel's chart.

"She was a ball of energy," Jake told Rachel incredibly, with a slight laugh. Rachel gave him a small smile, closing her eyes again. Jake gently pulled at the oxygen mask to re-place it over her mouth. Rachel kept her eyes closed, while Jake rested and leaned on the edge of the bed, watching her.

_**Hospital Corridor**_

Rachel was being moved down from recovery, a little over two hours after she came out of surgery. With the doctors still hesitant about her breathing properly, they had kept her in recovery longer. It was just after 7pm but still everyone was waiting, seated outside of the room Rachel would return to. By now Ted and Melissa had joined them.

Rachel's bed was wheeled down the corridor by the nurses, Jake refusing to let go of her hand. Dr Bennett was walking alongside the bed, on the opposite side of Jake.

Dave spotted her coming first, and his reaction of standing up caused Julie and the rest of them to look up.

Jake finally let go of Rachel's hand, despite her searching for his hand back, to stop and talk to her family. The doctor and nurses went in with the bed.

"How is she?" Julie asked Jake, rubbing her own arms that had fallen victim to the chill of the cool hospital.

"Tired, sore, exhausted," replied Jake. "But she's doing okay, considering she just got out of surgery."

"What about her breathing?" Dave was the next to ask, playing the overprotective parent routine far too well.

"Dr Bennett said she was still a little concerned with it, but that they'd monitor her," replied Jake. "You can go in and see her." Julie turned back to Dave slightly, before they both moved to enter the room. Ted stood up too, whilst Nathan picked up Ruby and sat her on his hip. Ben stood, then held out a hand for Melissa, who followed him in. Jake paused outside, gathering his thoughts.

Noticing his hesitation, Melissa stopped, pulling her hand away from Ben. Ben, who wondered why Melissa had dropped his hand turned around, but saw her looking towards Jake and left her to it.

"You're not coming in?"

"Yeah, just give us a sec," Jake replied. "Don't want to overcrowd her." Melissa gave him a smile, glancing back into the room.

"Bit late for that," she told him with a smirk. "Just don't stay out here too long." Jake nodded as Mel entered the room, leaving Jake outside and alone in the corridor. He paused for a moment, before pulling out his phone and dialling, raising the glowing phone to his ear when he was done.

"Yeah, Mum, hi," Jake said into the phone. "She's out, and she's okay."

_**There we go... Surgery is done! Now for the recovery process... Will Rachel and Chel both recover properly?**_

_**Main reason I picked Jake to be the one to go up to see Rachel first is because **__a)__** I'm a fluffy sap and **__b)__** I couldn't help myself. Despite my head telling me Julie should have gone up. **_

_**In the meantime, please read and review. It means the world to me.**_


	12. Baby Steps

_**I've had short days for the past week, finishing up earlier in the afternoon. So I've been taking the time to write more and more. At the same time, I'm watching old Rafter episodes. For the past three days, that has been the story of my life. Do you ever have days that you just watch a TV show for hours on end? I'm obviously having a Rafter orientated week. **_

_**Thanks to aussiebabe290 for reviewing the last two chapters. Much appreciated. **_

With Jake outside on the phone, Rachel was surrounded by her family. Mum, Dad, Grandad, Benny, Nathan, Melissa and Ruby. But no Jake.

The drugs might have mainly worn off, but still Rachel was woozy. She could only understand drips and drabs of what people were saying to her. The oxygen mask she'd been told to keep in close proximity, to be used whenever she felt she needed it, was pushed underneath her head, yet the cord was still wrapped around the back of her head.

"How's Chel?" asked Rachel, finally interrupting the talk around her.

"She's in recovery darling," Julie told her daughter. "So far so good."

"You did good Rach," Ben told his sister proudly.

"For once Ben is right, you did," agreed Nathan, smiling at Rachel. Rachel pulled a face, before closing her eyes, shifting at her discomfort, something Melissa didn't miss.

"Maybe we should go," she turned around to speak to Ben. "Let Rachel get some sleep." Julie looked up from the opposite side of the bed she was leaning on and sat up.

"Yeah Melissa's right. We should let you get some sleep," Julie told her daughter, brushing down her blonde hair gently. "We'll come back in the morning." Rachel simply nodded as her Mum kissed her forehead, before taking Ruby from Nathan. Slowly, each person left, each saying goodbye to Rachel on the way out.

Outside, Jake saw the family filing out, first Melissa and then Nathan.

"We're calling it a night, to give Rachel some rest," Melissa told him. "Do you want a lift or are you staying a bit longer?"

"Ah, I'll get a cab, thanks Mel," Jake replied, stealing a quick glance into to Rachel's room, not that he could see much on account of the people filing out of the room.

"You call us if she needs anything?" Dave half asked, half stated as he appeared from the room. Jake nodded.

"Of course." Dave nodded and patted Jake's shoulder, while Jake smiled as Julie walked passed. No that everyone had gone, Jake slipped back into her room, walking slowly over to the bed and quietly pulling up the chair next to it, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty in the bed.

Or so he thought.

"I'm not asleep you know," Rachel told him, opening her eyes and turning her head to face him. "So far from awake."

"That's because you spent half of today asleep," Jake teased her with a laugh. Both paused for a moment, before Jake spoke up. "How you doing?"

"Are you going to ask me that every time you re-enter my room?" asked Rachel, despite the fact it was comforting he cared.

"Most likely," he added with a chuckle. "Oh and Mum said she'll come by and see you when you're feeling up to it." Rachel nodded slowly.

"Why don't you go home?" Rachel told Jake seriously. "The nurses will probably kick you out if they see you in here."

"I'll take my chances with the nurses. So far the one's you've had have been pretty nice, albeit a bit loopy," Jake laughed. Rachel began to laugh and groaned at the pain.

"Don't make me laugh."

"Sorry," Jake apologised, pulling a face. "And nice try; I'm staying. At least for tonight. No arguments," he added as he saw Rachel move to protest. Rachel was too tired to try, and soon she found herself closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_**Next day  
Rachel's Hospital Room**_

Rachel woke up as she sensed someone moving around near her bed. Opening up her eyes, she was blinded by the whiteness of her room, and did indeed see someone moving next to her bed.

"Good morning Rachel," Nurse Saskia said quietly. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay. Do you ever go home?" Rachel's voice was raspy with sleep. Saskia laughed a little.

"I've just signed back on." Saskia continued writing on the chart in her hand. "I see someone didn't get home last night." Rachel followed her gaze over to Jake, who was lying sprawled out in a hospital chair, look almighty uncomfortable.

"I tried," Rachel replied.

"Boys never listen," Saskia said with a smile. "Believe me I know; I've got a husband and two sons."

"Ouch," replied Rachel with a smile, at ease with the friendly nurse. "What time is it?"

"About six-thirty," Saskia replied with a glance at her watch. "Anyway, are you in pain?" Rachel yawned before answering.

"Sorry. Not really," Rachel replied.

"Okay, we'll your obs are clear, and we'll just continue to keep an eye on your lungs. Dr Bennett said she'll come in and see how you're doing later."

"Okay," Rachel shifted herself up a little bit, wincing a little as she felt her stitches pull. "Have you heard how Rachel Warne is doing? Chel, we call her."

"She's your grandmother?" Rachel nodded. "She's doing really well. Just as we expected," Saskia replied with a smile. Rachel relaxed a little more into the bed.

"That's good news."

"It most definitely is," Saskia agreed. "Alright, so you know we're going to make you walk today, right?"

"That's good. The more I can do, the quicker I can get back to the real world," said Rachel, smoothing down the blanket.

"I bet you won't be saying that when it actually comes to you have to stand," Saskia told her honestly with a chuckle. "Oops, I think we woke him." Rachel turned as Saskia nodded towards Jake, who was moving to sit up, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleepyhead," Rachel greeted him, watching as he regained his view.

"You can't call me that. You spent most of yesterday out to the world," Jake yawned at sat up. "Oh, are you going to kick me out?" he asked with a half smile when he saw Saskia with her clipboard.

"Not if I didn't see you here," Saskia smiled back, placing the clipboard back on the bed and leaving the room.

"Go home, have a shower. And a real sleep," Rachel told him, as he ran his hand through his hair. "Like a real person. In a bed."

"You sure?" Jake asked, stretching.

"Yes, otherwise the nurses will kick you out looking so uncivilised," Rachel told him as she laid her head back against the white pillows.

"Jeez, thanks," he stood up and bent over to kiss her gently. "Don't you go anywhere."

"Jake, I can't really see myself going anywhere." He laughed and went to leave.

"I'll see you in an hour. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, go home and sleep. Properly." Rachel groaned and closed her eyes tiredly.

"I did sleep. Just happened to be in a chair. Do you want anything or not?" Jake asked as he neared the door.

"Chocolate. Always need chocolate." Jake laughed before leaving the room. Rachel took a moment, rubbing her hands over her face and closing her eyes again.

_**8am, Rachel's hospital room**_

Dr Natasha Bennett was in with Rachel when Jake came back, just over an hour later.

"One of the nurses will be back shortly so they can take you for a walk," Dr Bennett was explaining. "I'll warn you Rachel, obviously it's going to hurt. But it's really important we get you back up and walking around as soon as possible for a full recovery." Rachel nodded.

"No worries. You're back," she said, turning to Jake who had come to stand by the opposite side of the bed.

"And bearing chocolate, as promised," Jake held up the Milk Tray and block of Coconut Rough in his hands, placing them on her bedside table. Rachel smiled at him gratefully.

"So just take it easy, and watch your stitches. The nurse will be up in a minute," Dr Bennett patted her arm before she left the room.

"What's going on?" Jake asked, having only walked in halfway through the conversation.

"I have to go for a walk," Rachel told him. "Part of the 'recovery' process."

"Do you want me to go for it? Or..."

"No, stay. Unless you have somewhere else to be," Rachel told him in reply, yet secretly hoping he would indeed stay.

"Nope, I'm all yours for as long as you want. Your dad's given me time off," Jake told her. The phone next to Rachel's bed rang, and she looked over towards it.

"Can you get it for me?" Rachel asked Jake, not being bothered enough to sit up and reach for it herself. He nodded and answered, listening for a moment.

"It's the front desk; they want to know whether you'll accept a call from your Mum." Rachel gave him a knowing look, to which he smiled and pressed the phone back to his ear. "Yes, she'll take it." With that, he handed her the hand piece, before pulling the phone over further so she could reach it better. Rachel held the phone to her ear, listening as she waited for the connection.

"Hi Mum. Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, sorry, yeah I think it's still in my bag." Jake could only hear parts of the conversation as he sat down on the chair next to her bed and resting his head on his hand, watching. "It's okay... but if you do want. Sure. Yesss... thanks Mum. Bye." And with that, Rachel went to hang up the phone, Jake taking it from her to hang it up.

"Mum and Dad are coming in about 10 o'clock," Rachel told him.

"And in the meantime, you get to go for a walk," Saskia cut in, coming over to Rachel's bed. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, if it gets me out of the bed," Rachel said, sitting up further and groaning.

"This is going to hurt," said Saskia, putting her hand on Rachel's arm before looking over to Jake. "Are you coming with us?" Jake nodded and stood up, coming around to the side where Rachel and the nurse were. Rachel was sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling. Jake stood on her right, Saskia on her left, each holding as she shifted her weight off the bed.

The moment Rachel's feet touched the floor, she winced and couldn't help the strangled noise she left out; the pain had been worse than she'd been expecting.

"Just slowly," Saskia encouraged. Rachel stood for a moment, before finding her feet.

"I'm okay," she declared, taking a step forward. Neither the nurse nor Jake let her go, taking more steps until they were out the door.

"Oh, you're doing great," Saskia told her encouragingly.

"It's easier once you get moving. Can I go and see Chel?"

"That's a fair way across," Jake reminded her.

"Why don't use just tackle this corridor and we can take you to see her after," Saskia suggested. "Don't wear yourself out too soon. That's the key to a good recovery."

"Baby steps, Rach," Jake added. Rachel merely rolled her eyes as they made further steps down the corridor.

_**And we draw to a close of another chapter. I know it didn't have a lot of action, however the whole storyline of this fiction is about kidney's and surgery, so it seems necessary. And I could see Rachel being headstrong about wanting to over-extend herself.**_

_**One thing with this story is that I've never really known how it would end. I guess, just like with other fan fics I've written, it'll come to me; I'll know when it's the end. And at the moment, I still feel like there is more of this fiction in there someone. **_

_**Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. Let it all out and tell me everything. **_


	13. Road To Recovery

_**First of all, congratulations to James Stewart and Jessica Marais! (Jake and Rachel) **_

_**I'm not completely sure about this update... It took ages to write and it still doesn't flow right. But I couldn't alter it any further. Hope you guys still enjoy it. **_

_**In the meantime, I love reviews so let me hear your thoughts, good or bad. Thanks to aussiebabe290 who has been reviewing every chapter. **_

"Jake." Rachel said his name from her position sitting up in bed. He was sitting on the hospital chair, looking up at the television in her room. "Jake!" she said a little louder when he didn't respond.

"Hmm?" he replied, turning his head back slightly to look at her. "What?"

"Will you take me to see Chel?" Jake turned around fully, taking the chair with him.

"Are you sure you want to get up again?"

"Yeah. And it's not for long; just until Mum and Dad come. Please?" Rachel had felt the need to go and see her grandmother for most of the morning. She'd heard that Chel was doing well after her own surgery however she wanted to see Chel for herself.

"Okay. Fine, but on one condition." Rachel looked at Jake expectantly. "That you go in a wheelchair."

"Done," Rachel agreed, much to Jake's surprise.

And that's how they found themselves ten minutes later, outside of Chel's room. A nurse allowed them in. Chel was lying in her bed, but her eyes were open as she saw Jake and Rachel approach.

"Hello," Chel simply said, giving the couple a weak smile.

"Hi Chel," Jake greeted back before pointing his finger back towards the door. "I might just, ah..." Rachel smiled as she watched him leave, before turning back to Chel.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rachel, giving her grandmother a smile and tilting her head.

"Like I've got the best family anyone could ask for," Chel told her, smiling. "It sounds cliché. But thank..."

"Don't even start," Rachel interrupted. "We're just lucky to have you around for even longer." Chel nodded, touched.

"So what's the plan when you're out of here?" asked Rachel, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Maybe a trip," said Chel.

"Oh really, where?" asked Rachel, her tone happy for Chel.

"I don't know yet. Maybe India," replied the grandmother. "We'll see. And you, when you're recovered?"

"Ah, work," Rachel replied with a laugh. "I'm still the newbie; can't ride on recovering holiday forever."

"Have your parents been in to see you?" Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, last night. Don't really remember much though. You were still in surgery when they were here I think," said Rachel. "But be prepared; they're coming in later and you're bound to be harassed by the family."

"Oh I look forward to it," replied Chel. Rachel smiled, enjoying time talking to her new grandmother with no one else interrupting.

_**Hospital Corridor**_

Rachel had spent more time with Chel before Jake came back to get her. Currently, they were on the way back to her room.

"Why are hospitals so white? It's boringly bright," sighed Rachel as they made their way up the corridor. Jake laughed.

"Yes Miss Designer. Anyway, so how was Chel?"

"She's good," replied Rachel. "She's planning on a holiday once she's out."

"Oh good on her!" said Jake. "That's not a bad idea."

"Don't get any ideas because, sadly, we have the real world to get back to," said Rachel, her tone dull. "The real world of work."

"It's not completely stupid. Maybe a break would be good," suggested Jake.

"No doubt a holiday would be good... It's more about taking too much time off," Rachel replied. "Like I said to Chel, I'm the new kid; it's bad enough I've already taken time off."

"One week. One week when you're still recovering," Jake pushed, holding up his finger to display one.

"And where would we go?" Rachel asked, turning her head a little to look at her boyfriend a little, a challenging smile on her face.

"Anywhere, you pick."

"Somewhere deeply tropical and sunny," replied Rachel jokingly.

"Done," agreed Jake definitely.

"You're being serious?" When Jake raised his eyebrows, Rachel knew he wasn't kidding. "Why are you so persistent?" laughed Jake.

"Maybe because I like holidays," he replied simply. "And you're the perfect excuse for one. So what's your pick?"

"Rachel!" Both Rachel and Jake turned at the voice coming up the corridor behind them.

"Mum, hi," Rachel said once Julie and Ruby had caught up with them. She reached up to hug her mum. "Ouch."

"Sorry darling." Julie shifted Ruby in her arms. "Where have you been?"

"Jake took me down to see Chel," answered Rachel. They continued down the corridor, Jake pushing Rachel and Julie holding baby Ruby.

"How are you feeling? You are feeling alright, aren't you darling?" questioned Julie seriously.

"Mum, I'm fine," laughed Rachel. "Stop fussing."

"I'm a Mum; I'm allowed to fuss," Julie defended herself.

"Where's Dad?" asked Rachel, noticing his absence.

"He's gone to see Chel. He'll be up here soon," replied Rachel. They'd reached Rachel's room by now.

"Hey, I might head home. See Alex," interrupted Jake. "You'll be right?"

"Jake, I'll be fine," Rachel again had to laugh at the over protective antics of her loved ones. He smiled and went to leave, before Rachel went to stop him. "And Jake?" He turned around. "Somewhere with a beach. Thailand if we were talking out of the country." He chuckled slightly, before disappearing out of sight.

Julie looked from the doorway where Jake had been standing back to her daughter.

"You want to fill me in?" Julie smiled, shifting Ruby in her lap.

"Jake wants me to take a holiday with him. Chel was talking about taking one and now he wants to too," Rachel told her Mum, reaching out to poke her baby sister's tummy.

"Chel's going on holidays?" Julie asked, half surprised.

"She was just talking about what she'd like to do. Holiday in India was one," elaborated Rachel.

"And so are you by the sounds of it," Julie told her daughter confidently with a smile. "You want to pack me up in your suitcase?"

"He wants to go before I go back to work," continued Rachel.

"Oh, why not? Seize the moment when a gorgeous guy wants to whisk you away on a romantic holiday!" said Julie enthusiastically.

"Oh, because that's really going to look good to the bosses," Rachel said sarcastically.

"You said they've given you time off."

"To recover, not kick back on a beach somewhere," Rachel told her mother. "Here, pass me Ruby." Julie watched her girls and smiled, unsure of where they would both end up in the future, but proud of them nonetheless.

_**Two days later...  
Rachel's hospital room**_

Rachel was sitting up in bed, reading a gossip magazine one of her many visitors had brought to her. Flicking over a page, Rachel looked up as she saw Jake waltz into her room.

"Hey!" he greeted her, bending slightly to kiss her on the lips. "How are we today?"

"I'm feeling great," smiled Rachel. "But I've had enough of old 80's movies to last me a lifetime." Jake laughed.

"Hey, guess what?"

"Oh come on. You know I'm never going to be able to guess," Rachel said, sitting up further. "Come on, tell me!"

"I can drive again." Jake said it simply, before cracking a smile.

"What, seriously?" Rachel's tone was building up on excited. "That's fantastic!"

"And about bloody time, too," added Jake.

"Well that _is_ good," Rachel added again. "Because then you can drive me home."

"When are you going home?" asked Jake, settling into the hospital chair he had become well acquainted with by now.

"Today, hopefully," Rachel replied, reopening the magazine on her lap. Jake turned back from the television screen on above Rachel's bed.

"What?" Jake asked incredulously. "You had surgery barely three days ago! Don't you have to stay at least a week?"

"Not if I can get discharged earlier," responded Rachel, not looking as she continued reading.

"No Rach, no..."

"What's the difference between sleeping here or at home?" retorted Rachel. "I think I pick home."

"Fine, I'll take you home..." Jake started.

"Thank you," smiled Rachel, before swapping magazines with the other one on the table beside the bed.

"Only if the doctors say you can. And only then," Jake continued. Rachel smiled and shook her head, continuing to read her magazine.

_**Rafter House**_

Jake pulled his car up in the Rafter's driveway, behind Julie's car. Jake opened his door and jumped out to move to Rachel's door, but she'd swung it open already.

"I'm not an invalid," Rachel cut in, smiling at his antics. "But thank you." Jake helped her out of the car, reaching back in behind her to get her bag. They walked up to the front door, which Rachel opened, holding it back for her boyfriend.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Julie appeared around the corner a moment later.

"Rachel! What are you doing home?"

"I got an early mark," said Rachel, stepping up to hug her mother. Jake moved past them with a smile to put Rachel's bag in her bedroom down the hall.

"Oh what? No," replied to Julie to Rachel's previous comment.

"It's fine Mum," Rachel told her tiredly. "The doctor's said I could go." Rachel moved towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

"Really?" asked Julie, unbelievingly, following Rachel into the kitchen.

"They actually did," cut in Jake, reappearing from the bedroom. "But only on the condition that she doesn't drive or work for a fortnight, and that she has to go back every day for a check up."

"Alright," sighed Julie. "Do you need me to get you anything? Or..."

"Mum!" Rachel cut in with a laugh again. "I don't need a fuss. And I'm going to go and lie down," Rachel said, putting her glass on the sink and walking past her Mum, one hand on her stomach where near her stitches and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to head off Rach," said Jake as she did so. "Let you get some rest. I'll come back later."

"And you're sweet..." Rachel stepped up and kissed him on the lips. "But you don't have to." With that, she left in the direction of her bedroom, leaving Jake and Julie in the Rafter kitchen.

"I will be back later," he confirmed to Julie, to which she nodded.

"Come for dinner."

_**Outside Rafter House**_

Jake was heading back to his car, pressing his keys to unlock it when Dave called out.

"Hey Jake!" Jake stopped and walked to meet his boss halfway. "How's that daughter of mine?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" said Jake. "She's inside."

"She's home?" Dave's reaction was almost identical to Julie's.

"The doctor's gave her the all clear to come home," Jake explained.

"That's good. Thanks for bringing her home," Dave told Jake.

"No worries," replied Jake as Dave went to leave. "And Dave?" Said man turned around. "I'm right for work. And I got the all clear to drive again."

"Good on you mate," said Dave. "If you're sure, do you want to start in the morning?"

"Absolutely. I'll be here."

Finally, life was beginning to resemble normality again. Jake returning to work, less hospital visits and Rachel on the road to recovery. It would take time, but it was already beginning to happen. Slowly, but surely.

_**I am done for another chapter. Just to let you know, I have no idea how many chapters there is to come. Could be 5, could be 50. I have no idea!**_

_**Yeah, boring chapter, I know. I'm not sure how else to write the recovery to such an operation. I had major surgery earlier in the year, and the recovery was similar to the way I'm writing it. But if anyone has been through this type of surgery, I would love the advice. **_

_**In the meantime, I'm not sure as to an update, but in the meantime, could you all please review? I would like to hear what you have to say. **_


	14. Wake Up Call and Resting

_**First of all, did anyone want to cry when watching the Jake/Rachel scenes, particularly at the end, in the last episode? I'm not an emotional person, but even I was getting sad. But brilliant acting on both Jess and James' parts. **_

_**Now that I'm over the surgery part of this, I find it harder to find a chapter to write about. Before that, it was building up to it. But I'm planning on keeping my updates as frequent as possible, so I don't get stuck along the way.**_

Jake was on his second day back of work since Rachel's operation. It had now been five days since the surgery. Rachel was at home, already driving her parents crazy. And Chel was still in hospital, but recovering well and looking forward to her trip to India she was indeed planning with her friend.

Today, all four were at the same jobsite; Dave, Nathan, Coby and Jake. Dave was working with Jake at installing the roof lighting, whilst Nathan and Coby were digging a trench. Jake was up the ladder whilst Dave had moved back towards the van for more wires when Jake saw him answer the phone.

"When?" Dave said into the phone. "Yeah, alright. Yes I will. You too." Dave hung up the phone and looked up to his worker up the ladder, who was also his daughter's boyfriend. "Jake!" Jake turned around at hearing his name called. He clipped off what he was doing and climbed down the ladder, walking over to his boss.

"What's up?" asked Jake as he neared.

"Rachel's been taken back to hospital," Dave told him.

"Why?" asked Jake, worry evident in both the men's voices.

"Julie said the doctor's still with her. Come on." Dave turned around to see Nathan and Coby. "Hang on a sec," he said to Jake, before jogging over to the other boys to tell them they were heading off.

"What's wrong, Dad?" asked Nathan, having noticed the hurried looks of both Dave and Jake just moments before.

"Rachel's had to go back to hospital," Dave told them, before holding up his hands. "Your mother said she's okay, they're just a little concerned. We'll be back later; you two will be alright?"

"Yeah, 'course Dave," Coby told him.

"Absolutely, just go Dad," Nathan told him. "Call me." Dave nodded before heading back.

"I'll drive," Jake volunteered, heading for the driver's side of his car before Dave could say anything. Dave simply got into the passenger side, half grateful that he wouldn't have to concentrate on the road himself.

_**Hospital**_

Jake and Dave arrived at the hospital not long later. They'd had to ask two nurses for directions as to where Rachel was but finally they got there, spotting Julie in the corridor a distance away.

"I told you to be careful and not race," Julie told them when she saw them.

"Jake drove, not me," Dave was quick to defend himself.

"Well the last thing Rachel needs is for you two to be wrapped around a pole," Julie told them before Jake spoke up.

"Got it. How is Rachel?"

"She's got a lung infection," Julie told them. "They called her doctor in and she's in with Rachel now."

"A lung infection?" repeated Dave.

"Is it something to do with the trouble she had during surgery?" asked Jake, both bombarding poor Julie with their own questions.

"Slow down," Julie cut in before any further questions could be asked. "Yes that's probably something to do with it."

"But she'll be okay?" Dave half concluded, half asked, worry for his little, yet eldest, girl.

"I'll be fine," Rachel answered for Julie. They looked up as Rachel walked out of the room, Dr Natasha Bennett standing behind her. "Some antibiotics and some rest and all will be good again."

"Hmm..." was Dave's reply. "Doc?"

"Rachel will be fine," Dr Bennett confirmed. "It's less common, but a lung infection can be a side effect after a major surgery. Like a kidney donor surgery." Dr Bennett smiled at the family. "Just make sure she takes it easy and bring her back if it gets any worse."

"We will, believe me," Julie said. "Come on Miss, let's get you back home."

"Don't start with the mollycoddling Mum," Rachel said. "And forget the chicken soup too." Julie smiled and shook her head.

"You're sure you're okay?" Jake asked her as she hugged him.

"Yes!" insisted Rachel. "I'm fine. Nothing at all to worry about."

"You are a worry though," Jake teasingly told her, to which she poked her tongue out. "I'll come and see you after work." She nodded as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

_**Worksite**_

Dave and Jake arrived back to the worksite approximately two hours later. Jake pulled his car up as Dave got out. Nathan and Coby were still digging, yet had made progress since they'd been away.

"Rachel alright?" Nathan called out as he saw Dave approaching.

"She's going to be fine," Dave reported. "She's gone home."

"Good. What happened anyway?" asked Nathan curiously.

"It's a lung infection," Dave added. "Your Mum said Rachel was coughing and not breathing very well, and after the surgery complication, took her back to make sure."

"But all is right in the world of Rachel again," Jake added as he walked past, heading back to the area he had been at when they left.

"As much as Rachel can be anyway," teased Nathan, to which they all laughed.

**_Rachel's Bedroom_**

Rachel was sitting on her bed when Jake walked in that evening.

"It's official; we're going." Rachel simply looked at him questioningly.

"Going?" asked Rachel, raising her eyebrows as he came to sit on her bed.

"On a holiday," Jake told her before putting his hands up. "Before you start, it's not an official holiday."

"Now you're really confusing me," Rachel told him, shaking her head in confusion.

"You said you can't jet off on a huge, tropical holiday at the moment," said Jake. Rachel watched him as she listened. "So we're not. Two nights, at a beach resort in Bondi. As far away from a holiday as you can get."

"So what is it then?" asked Rachel with a laugh.

"A... A recovery inn," Jake tried, before cracking a smile. "Just think. You need some time to not think about anything and get better. What better than a short break?"

"But I'm on a break here," Rachel told him, smiling.

"But you're working," he told her knowingly. "Just from home."

"I am not..." Rachel said, unconvincingly. She shut the laptop on front of her with a laugh. "Okay so maybe I am." Rachel laughed and leant forward to hug him. He wrapped his arms around Rachel. "Thank you," Rachel told him, looking up at his face. Jake simply smiled, bending down to kiss her gently.

_**Rachel's bedroom  
Next day**_

"So where are you two off to?" asked Julie as she leant against Rachel's doorway. Rachel had her suitcase on the bed, unhooking a top from a hanger and folding it to place inside.

"I don't quite know," Rachel replied to her mother, heading back to her wardrobe. "But it's still in Sydney so we're not going away too far."

"And how long for?" Julie gave her daughter a cheerful smile.

"Two nights, okay?" Rachel said with a laugh. "No need to get too excited."

"I'm not, I'm just..." Julie started. "I'm really happy for you darling. You deserve this." Rachel hugged her Mum. "You are going to look after yourself? Especially now with this infection..."

"God Mum, yes!" laughed Rachel "Can't swim though." She placed her hairbrush in a smaller bag. "Come to think of it, I'm never going to be able to get into a bikini again!"

"Oh rubbish," Julie dismissed it. "Now me, on the other hand, will never be able to get back into a bikini." Rachel laughed and shook her head, giving her mum another hug.

"Hello?" A male voice called out. Julie poked her head out into the hallway and saw Jake half in, half out, of the door.

"We're in here," Julie called out as he shut the door and came down the hallway. "She nearly packed?"

"Not nearly, I'm done," declared Rachel, closing the lid of her suitcase and zipping the zip right around the edge.

"Ready to get going?" Jake asked, putting his hand on the doorframe and leaning against it.

"Absolutely," Rachel replied. "Speaking of which, where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see," teased Jake, stepping forward to take her bag which Rachel had reached her own hand out for. "No heavy lifting, remember?" Julie laughed whilst Rachel rolled her eyes. "Jeez, especially with this bag. What have you got in it?"

"The necessities," Rachel told him with a knowing smile. Jake shook his head and left the room.

"All set," Julie told her. "Go have fun."

"See you in a few days Mum," Rachel told her, giving her a hug gently.

"Go!" Julie told her. "Enjoy the break." Julie walked out into the hallway, Rachel grabbing her phone from the bedside table before following her out. Jake came back through the doorway, waiting for Rachel.

_**Resort**_

Rachel was half lying on Jake where they were sitting on the outdoor lounge, overlooking the beach.

"Thank you for this," Rachel told him, looking up to see directly into his eyes. "I know this isn't your perfect holiday..."

"Why not?" interrupted Jake.

"For starters, I can't go swimming which rules out the 'beachside' feel. And I can't do anything... physical," Rachel continued. "We're pretty much stuck with sitting or walking. That's hardly thrill seeking."

"We didn't come for thrill seeking," Jake told her in reply. "We came for you to relax and recover. And I'm just enjoying spending time with you un-interrupted."

"You're sweet," Rachel told him, snuggling into him further. "That's why I love you." Jake smiled, bending down to press a kiss to her forehead before they both settled back. Jake rested his hand on Rachel's side, causing her to hiss quietly. "Ouch!" Immediately, he pulled his hand back.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I didn't think." Rachel laughed.

"Don't worry about it. God, I can't wait for it to be healed!" she groaned a little. Jake laughed.

_**Beach**_

In what seemed like a flash, their holiday of sorts was drawing to an end. Deciding on one final walk along the beach, Jake and Rachel took in the sun before the drive back to Carss Park.

"Two days isn't long enough," Jake said, arm around Rachel's waist as they walked.

"It doesn't matter. It's been perfect," Rachel sighed, hand on his chest. "You were right; this was just what I needed."

_**I know all too well the complications of a lung infection after any type of surgery. Not nice. **_

_**Thoughts? Anyone? I'm not going to beg for reviews; I'll never be a writer who says 'I need X amount of reviews for an update'. I'll never do that. But reviews are really appreciated! So please let me know what you think.**_

_**Anyway, so I'm going back to writing a new PTTR story I've been working on for the past few days. If I'm honest, I have a few doubts about it, so I'm going to write several chapters at least to see if it will be any good. **_

_**Thanks to aussiebabe290... Your reviews are very much appreciated. **_


	15. Moving On

_**Final chapter! Didn't see that one coming... But it seemed appropriate. Didn't want it to drag on forever and ever...**_

_**But rest assured, this is NOT the end of my writing. I plan to continue writing more and more, especially as we near the end of Season 3 of Rafters. I'll also most likely get more inspiration in early November when Season 2 is released on DVD. **_

_**A fairly plain chapter; just needed to wind it off somehow. **_

_**Without further ado, for the last time...**_

The day Chel came home gave them the feeling of the end nearing of this whole thing. The kidney transplant had been successful, and here they were, everyone getting back to life.

Dave and Ted picked Chel up and brought her back to the Rafter house early that morning.

Rachel was attempting to get herself ready to head into work, despite the fact she wasn't officially due back until next week.

Julie was taking care of Ruby, while Jake was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"I need my hair clasp," declared Rachel, coming into the bathroom causing Jake to pause mid-brush. Rachel had one hand holding up part of her hair, while her other hand brushed over the items on the bathroom counter. "Mum! My hair clip, do you know where it is?"

"Why would I know, darling?" Julie laughed as Rachel hurried back into her room. It didn't matter what she did or how organised she was, Rachel would always find one thing to lose when she was getting ready.

"We're home!" Ted called out, causing Rachel to poke her head back out of her doorway, this time with a bobby pin in her mouth.

"Hey, welcome back Chel," Julie smiled, standing up the give Dave's mother a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Never been better," Chel told her with a smile. As Rachel left her bedroom, Jake re-entered it from the bathroom. Rachel made her way down the hallway to her grandmother.

"Good to have you home," Rachel told her with a smile, giving her a firm, yet gentle hug. "Well, out of there anyway."

"I know, I can still smell the place," Chel told them. "You're going back to work already?" Chel asked Rachel as she took in Rachel's appearance. Rachel nodded.

"Unofficially, and on light duties," Rachel added the last past for her mother's sake, giving Julie a glance as she did so. "I'm ready to get back into it."

"As long as you're not overdoing it," Julie told her daughter. "Especially with your infection."

"Mum! Will you stop worrying? I'm fine," Rachel said finally before she walked back to her bedroom to get ready. Jake swapped and headed into the kitchen, also giving Chel a hug when he saw her.

"Hey, you're out!" he greeted her. Dave smiled and moved towards the kitchen bench.

"Cuppa, anyone?" he asked, filling the kettle at the sink. Julie, Chel and Ted all accepted, while Jake headed back to the bedroom where Rachel was packed her laptop.

"Hair crisis over?" Jake asked teasingly as he went around to her bed side table to collect his mobile, which he stuffed in his pocket. Rachel gave him a glare, before sliding her laptop in under the straps. Jake absentmindedly reached for the laptop cord laying unconnected on the bed and wound it up.

"God, I have no idea where they are even at for work," Rachel said randomly, accepting the cord he handed her and putting it in her bag.

"You've been away baby. I doubt they're going to leave you un-informed," Jake told her, sitting down on her bed.

"It's weird. It hasn't even been two weeks, but I feel like I lost my life there for a bit," Rachel confessed. "All for a good reason, but I actually had to think about what I was doing. I couldn't just go to work, I couldn't drive..."

"I know how that one feels," Jake agreed.

"Speaking of which... Think Dad will mind if you give me a lift to work? I still can't drive for another couple of weeks." Jake smiled at her question.

"Nah, don't think he'll mind at all."

_**Driving**_

Jake was indeed driving Rachel to work. With Dave still at home with Chel anyway, he hadn't had a problem with it.

"This is good," Rachel said out of the blue again. Jake glanced at her sideways.

"What, going to work?" he knew was she meant, but still he made an unbelievable tone.

"Well, yes," Rachel nodded. "Getting back to the real world." She leant her head on her hand as she looked over at him. "I hate not knowing what I'm doing with my life."

"So you're a control freak?" Jake asked teasingly.

"Hey!" Rachel hit his leg playfully. "But yes. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, sadly I do," he agreed with a laugh, stopping at a red traffic light.

"How did Chel seem to you this morning?" asked Rachel. Jake drove ahead as the light turned green, before stealing a quick glance at her.

"She seemed pretty chirpy," Jake told her, changing gears. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I mean, I'm over it all, but think about the changes it made to her." Rachel looked at him as she spoke. "She's dealt with health problems for how long and suddenly all that changes. For me, I've always had that; nothing's changed. Except maybe the scar determining the fact that I'm never going to be in a bikini again."

"You'll be back in it before you know it," Jake cut in. "And even if you couldn't, I'm hardly going to care."

"That's such a lie!" Rachel laughed. "All guys say it."

"But only a few of them mean it," Jake tore his eyes away from the road quickly once more. "I'm one of the few." Rachel smiled.

"Well, as for Chel, it's her life," Rachel added. "And it's all up to her how she lives it now."

_**Rafter House**_

Rachel caught a taxi home that afternoon. Coming into the hallway of the Rafter house, she came face to face with an empty house.

Walking past the empty kitchen, stepped inside her bedroom door to place her handbag and laptop bag on the bed. Stepping out into the backyard, Rachel found them sitting at the outdoor setting.

"Rachel, your home," her mother was the first to spot her. Julie was sitting next to Chel, who was holding Ruby. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. Just got brought up to speed on everything again," Rachel said, taking a seat next to her grandfather. "And your day?"

"We've had a lovely day," Ted answered.

"It's good to be back out in the sunshine," Chel said as she looked up from baby Ruby.

"And the trip to India. How's the planning going?" asked Rachel, crossing one leg over the other.

"I'm leaving the planning mostly up to my friend," Chel said. "She's taking care of most of it."

"It's so exciting," Rachel replied, her tone indeed excited.

"I'm going to make some tea. Anyone like one?" asked Julie, standing up.

"I'll help you, love," Ted said, also standing.

"Ruby will be fine," Chel told Julie, moving the baby slightly on her leg. Rachel stood up and went to sit next to her grandmother. With Ted and Julie gone, Rachel looked back at her baby sister.

"You know Rachel, I didn't think I'd get the chance to get to India again," Chel confessed to Rachel. Rachel looked up from Ruby, as Chel continued speaking. "It's a gift Rachel. A gift that I never could have asked for."

"Don't worry about it," Rachel stopped her with a bit of a laugh.

"No," Chel replied. "It is Rachel. What you did for me..."

"Well we're the lucky ones," Rachel told her. "We'd only just found you. You're not getting rid of us that easily."

_**Aww... I'm kinda sad that it's all over now! I really, really enjoyed writing this story. And it was 'free' to write, unlike 'Disapproval' where I had no motivation. **_

_**Thanks must go to my reviewers, especially quonoeye and aussiebabe290 in the later chapters. Your reviews always made me smile!**_

_**In the meantime, apologies for all my Jake/Rachel writing. I'm a sucker and I personally am loving this couple on the show, so I get more inspiration to write for them. **_

_**Thanks again! **_


End file.
